Rebel Princess by Heart
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Angeletta Bête, twin sister of Crown Prince Benjamin and Princess of Auradon, is a true Rebel. No one can tell her what to do or what to wear, just because she has to much spirit for her own good, like many other Royals say. Angie is determined to give the 4 Villain kids a new start in Auradon, and maybe along the way, she'll find the guy that will love her for who she is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 1: The Plan of a Rebel Princess  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 _Hello._

 _My name is Angeletta Bête, Princess of Auradon. I am the 16-year-old daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle, and the little twin sister to Crown Prince Benjamin._

 _I have quite a bunch of secrets that I have to keep, secrets where only our family knows off._

 _It's because my dad, Adam, was cursed by the Enchantress. And the curse hasn't been lifted completely._

 _Ben and I are still affected. I have magic and Ben has sometimes the urge to behave like a real beast!_

 _My brother calls me Angie, my friends call me Aletta._

 _Only my enemies call me by my full name._

 _And the only real enemies I have are Chad Charming and Audrey Songeur._

 _For simple reasons actually._

 _Let's call Audrey a gold-digging no-good show-off cheating faker._  
 _1: She's only with my brother because of his title as Crown Prince of Auradon (she wants to become Queen)._  
 _2: She sounds good in your face, but once you've turned your face, she spreads mean things about you around the school._  
 _3: She's constantly around my brother to steal kisses, claiming him like she's already engaged to him!4: She's not loyal to my brother at all. Audrey might not know, but I've seen her kissing several other boys around the school and I have the pictures! I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike._  
 _5: Her smile is so fake! She really means nothing of it!_

 _Audrey may be my brother's girlfriend, but once I've found a girl that suits him much better, I'll even put him under a love spell if I have to!_

 _Now about Chad. My list for him is not long, but enough to make him an enemy of mine._  
 _1: He makes the nerdy girls do his homework, so he has time to hang out with more popular girls. Seriously?! And he promises them he'll take them out on a date if they do so._  
 _2: He's actually not so charming, Chad's as ugly as the ugliest toad!_  
 _3: He thinks he can do everything, just because he's a Prince._

 _For the rest... he's very influenced by all the prejudice there is in Auradon._

 _But then again, it seems that only I, Ben and mom are unaffected by it._

 _About my looks, I have waist-long dark brown hair that is very wavy and very light blue eyes._

 _My family and friends say I'm very out-going, kind, talented rebel. I picture myself more shy, but I do understand why they say I'm a rebel._

 _I hate dresses. Seriously, I'm a Princess and I dislike dresses._

 _The only occasions I'll ever wear dresses is my brother's coronation, my brother's wedding and some official galas at the Palace, but not at school or in my free time._

 _My mother once tried to put them on me, but I always mess up._

 _So yeah, I choose pants with a jacket and a simple shirt. To spare my mother the stress and to spare myself of looking incredibly ridiculous!_

 _But now, I'll tell you what happened on Auradon since the 4 villain kids arrived at Auradon Preparatory._

* * *

I was standing on Ben's right, Audrey on his left and Fairy Godmother behind us, waiting for the 4 transfer students to arrive.

A black limousine drove around the corner, the sign for Doug to start playing.

Everybody started to wave with flags and held their boards up.

The limo stopped in front of us.

The driver stepped out and opened the back door.

Nearly instantly 2 boys rolled out of the car, fighting over a dark blue blanket.

One of them was muscular and tall, the other was clearly smaller.

"You got everything else! Why must you have whatever this is!?" the small boy asked.

"Because you want it!" the muscular boy replied.

In between, two girls had stepped out.

The first one had been one with blue hair, the other had purple hair.

"Guys! We have an audience!" the girl with purple hair said, standing in front of the boys.

The two boys looked at us and the drum band behind us.

"Just cleaning up." the muscular boy said, helping the smaller boy up.

I raised an eyebrow. Really?

"Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother said on a singing tone. "And by that I mean just leave it."

The muscular boy threw everything back in the limo before the driver closed the door and got in to drive away again.

We all looked at each other. There was a very uncomfortable silence

"Hello foxy." the muscular boy said, walking forward to Audrey.

I smirked evilly. If I somehow could pair Audrey up with this guy, my dear brother will be free form her chains.

"The name's... Jay." he said on a flirty tone.

The purple haired girl looked at the blue haired girl.

Audrey laughed for a moment, putting up that fake smile again.

The muscular guy, who named himself Jay, was smirking.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother said, breaking Jay's contact with Audrey. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

" _THE_ Fairy Godmother? As in... Bibbedy Babbedy Boo?" the violet haired girl asked.

"Bibbedy Babbedy - you know it." Fairy Godmother said.

"Yeah, I've always wondered how Cinderella felt when you just appeared out of nowhere." the purple haired girl said. "With that sparkly wand, a warm smile..."

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother said.

Ben stepped forward. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!" Audrey squealed as she took Ben's hand

Ben just chuckled.

"You are a Prince." the blue haired girl said as she stepped forward on a dreamy tone. "My mom's a Queen, which makes me a Princess."

I just looked at her, _Evie_. Well, at least she was a better choice for my brother than Audrey. Everyone _BUT_ Audrey as my sister-in-law! I'd even accept the daughter of some ruthless villain like Maleficent herself!

"The Evil Queen has no real status here." Audrey commented in a meanly way. "Neither do you."

I wondered what my brother was thinking now.

"This is Audrey-" Ben started again.

" _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend." Audrey said, taking Ben's hand again. "Right Benny-boo?"

I saw the purple haired girl looking at Audrey the same way when I met her first.

Ben didn't reply. Instead, he looked at me. "And this is my sister, Angeletta."

"Hi." I greeted.

"Ben and Angie will show you all around." Fairy Godmother said. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl with purple hair put up a smile.

I took a better look at this girl.

"The doors of wisdom are _never_ shut!" Fairy Godmother said as she broke the hand holding between Ben and Audrey, making the villain teens take a step back in shock. "But the library hours are from 8.12 to 7, we have a little thing about curfews."

I rolled my eyes.

Fairy Godmother walked away, the drum band following her. That left me, Ben and Audrey alone with the 4 newcomers.

Ben walked forward with his usual confident pose, but I saw that something held him back.

"It is so, so finally meet..." Ben started, just before being punched on the shoulder by Jay. "...you all."

Jay seemed to be just as confident.

Ben then moved to the purple haired girl, who immediately accepted his hand before making eye contact with my brother. Ben stood there for at least a few seconds.

This is such a moment that I want to know what goes on in my brother's head!

"This is a momentous occasion." Ben said, his eyes not really leaving the purple haired girl out of his sight, even when he walked to the smaller boy next to her. "And one that I hope that will go down in history,"

Seems that the smaller boy had chocolate on his fingers.

"...and chocolate,"

I let out a chuckle, this was such a moment that my brother actually made a joke.

My brother moved towards the blue haired girl.

"as a day our two people began to heal." Ben finished.

"Or the day that you showed 4 people where the bathrooms are." the purple haired girl said.

I like that girl.

My brother laughed. "A little bit over the top?" he asked.

"A bit more that a little bit." the purple haired girl replied with a smile on her face.

"So much for my first impression." Ben said

They shared a short laugh, looking into each other's eyes.

Guess Audrey couldn't really stand it that Ben was paying attention to another not related girl.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked with her fake smile on her face.

I slapped my forehead and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you know what, I totally _do not_ blame your mother trying to _kill_ my parents and stuff." Audrey said sarcastically, and _mean_.

Maleficent's daughter huh? Than her name had to be Mal, from what my brother told me.

The purple haired girl, Mal, just nodded with her green eyes wide open.

My brother's gaze did not leave her face, so I believe he's already falling for her.

Now, I only needed a plan to get them together.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-" Audrey started.

"Beauty!" Mal finished. "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally _do not_ , blame your grandparents for inviting _everyone_ in the whole world _but my mother_ , to their stupid Christening."

Ah! She could be just as sarcastic and mean back!

"Modder under the bridge." Audrey said.

"Totes!" Mal said.

The girls shared a high laugh, ending in a deathly sigh.

Ben clapped in his hands. "Okay! So how about a tour?" he asked. "Auradon Prep., originally built about a 300 years ago and converted into a High School by my father when he became King."

Audrey turned to Ben. "I've got to leave, by Benny-boo!" she said, gave him a fake kiss and walked away.

So now I and Ben had to lead the 4 newcomers around. Everything gets better when Audrey's gone!

We passed our father's statue, where the 4 villain kids stopped.

Ben clapped in his hands, and the statue transformed from man into Beast.

"AAAAAHHH!" the small boy, who had to be Carlos de Vil, squealed, jumping in the arms of the taller boy.

I turned to the boy, Carlos. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he snore much?" Mal asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, my mom sends him to the couch." Ben replied.

Mal gave him a questioning look.

Ben replied her look with a smile before he turned around.

"So, do you guys have many magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked. "Like... wands and thinks like that?"

Why such a sudden interest in wands?

"Yes, it exists of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here just are just ordinary mortals." Ben replied.

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens." Mal said, rolling her eyes.

"You can put it like that." I said. "There are some old Royal families around here, others are very new into all the Royalty stuff."

"Like yours?" Mal asked.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Angie will bring you to your dorms and help you with your schedules. I'll see you later, okay? And if you need anything, you can ask either of us." Ben said before he left.

"Your brother tends to go over the top." Mal said.

"I know. He wanted to appear like a real King already." I said. "But it's his first time welcoming new students, so I don't blame him so much."

"Should we know anything in general about several students?" Mal asked.

"Like who the Princes are?" Evie asked.

I sighed. "About that, I can't give you an honest opinion."

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"There are some people around here who don't deserve to be a Royal because of some things I've seen them do." I said with a sad smile. "But if I were you, I would certainly never engage Audrey when Ben or I aren't around. She'll certainly try to insult any of you with no reason."

That gained me a very kind smile from Mal. "Gladly I'm not the only one."

"I call Audrey gold-digging no-good show-off cheating faker." I said.

"Let me guess, bad experiences?" Mal asked.

"Totally!" I replied.

"So, where are our dorms?" Evie asked.

"Follow me." I replied, walking to my left.

We walked up the stairs, only to be greeted by my friend Lonnie Shang.

"Hi Lonnie." I said, turning to the 4 newcomers. "Guys, meet Lonnie Shang, the daughter of Mulan. Evie, you'll be Lonnie's room-mate for the rest of this year."

"Room-mate?" Evie asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry about Mal, she'll be my room-mate for the year. Oh boys, your room is right next to my brother's. So if you ever, _ever_ , hear some weird sound coming out, don't hesitate to warn me immediately, even if it's after curfew."

"Weird sounds?" Mal asked.

"Audrey might try something to trick my brother." I replied. "I know how much she wants to become Queen of Auradon, and she will literally try _anything_ to gain what she wants."

"Like what?" Mal asked.

I sighed. "Like getting herself pregnant with Ben's baby."

"EWW!" Mal nearly yelled. "That's certainly gross!"

"On the age of 16, indeed." I say. "Now, let's get unpacked."

Evie went with Lonnie to a room, Jay and Carlos disappeared into the room next to my brother's and I lead Mal into mine.

My dorm was bigger than any other room, and it was painted in the dark green fog colour that I like.

Mal looked around. "You have some style here!" she says. "I expected it to be worse."

"Princess pink isn't my colour, and I don't wear dresses either. Only on special occasions like the royal galas, but that's it." I said. "Your bags are standing over there. Mine are already in the closet."

"And where's the closet?" Mal asked.

"Right behind this door." I replied and opened up the door which was the most right of the 3 doors, revealing a walk-in closet. "The middle one is the toilet and the left one is the bathroom."

"Thanks." Mal said as she picked up some of her bags.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"If you really want to." Mal replied.

"I do." I said and took one of her bags, dragging it into the walk-in closet.

My clothes were on the right side, Mal's will be on the left.

I helped Mal unpack her bags and put everything where it's supposed to be.

When I was putting Mal's socks in the drawers, I saw Mal looking at my clothes with some interest.

"You can borrow then one time or another, if you want to." I offered. "Just not my dresses, unless I gave permission."

Mal nodded and looked around again. "It may not be leather, but you've got a good taste of style."

"Thanks." I said as I placed the empty suitcase underneath the clothes on the hangers.

"What's this yellow one?" Mal asked, pointing at a long yellow dress still packed in it's plastic.

"Oh, that's the dress I'll be wearing at my brother's coronation in 4 months." I replied.

That dress had certainly cost a lot, specially made by Donatella Versace, an Italian designer. It's made of Chinese silk and Arabic chiffon, decorated with blue gemstones. The only thing that was still missing was the French lace cape and the matching jewelry.

"It's beautiful." Mal said with a big smile on her face. "I love it already." Then her face fell into a thinking face. "Can you help me with a look for tomorrow? I want to look different."

"A new look huh?" I ask. "I know something." and I walked out of the closet, opening the drawers of my desk. "Where is it... ah! Right here." I took a small deep dark green book out of my lowest drawer, with on the cover the Wiccan Pentagram in gold.

"What are you going to do?" Mal asked.

"Giving you a new look." I replied. "With a spell."

"A spell? So you can do magic?" Mal asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I didn't know your family had magic." Mal remarked.

"They haven't. My magic is a consequence of dad's curse. Magic of the Enchantress can affect a family for generations." I said as I flipped the pages. "Ah! Here it is, to make someone's hair look cool and modern." I looked at Mal. "Ready?"

"Guess I have to." Mal said. "There's no way back."

"Good, now hold your head still." I said before I started chanting the French spell. " _Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas désolé, recherche d'une autre vous._ " Golden swirls left my free left hand and waved through the air towards Mal.

Once it came in contact with Mal's hair, the purple hair started growing longer, volume was added, the colour turned more intense, golden highlights were added as well as a few waves.

I gestured towards my mirror: a golden one laid in with sapphire gemstones in the form of my family symbol.

Mal stood there, frozen in front of the mirror. "It's... absolutely gorgeous. I'm just speechless." she said as she touched the locks of her new hair.

"Tomorrow, no one will believe their eyes anymore." I said with a giggle. I could only imagine my brother's reaction to the new Mal: satisfaction and lust. Or otherwise I _will_ make sure he'll lust after her. "Now... to complete the transformation, we'll have to rise early tomorrow. I'll make you look like a real Rebel Princess, just like me."

"So sure are you, Angie?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I replied, not telling Mal where I was up to. "And call me Aletta, that's what my friends call me. Only my brother calls me Angie."

"Sure." I hear Mal say.

I grinned with slight evilness. Either Evie or Mal, one of them will become my brother's new girlfriend. I just have to make Audrey jealous, but how will I do that? Hmmm, this night will be very long for me I guess. Just think Angie, just think. What will stun everybody just like that? Think, think, think...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **R & R please! I'd love to hear from you, even if it's bad.**_ _ **And if it turns out to be bad, it won't be continued.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 2: Step #1  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV._  
**

 ** _Reupdate_**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **The morning after the arrival: Ben's POV:**

I woke up that morning, woken by the sunlight shining in my eyes. I yawned and climbed out of my bed to get dressed.

Only 6.30 AM. Grrr, I hate getting up this early.

This day may have started like any other day, but it was the day that opened a new chapter in Auradon's history books.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my dorm, making my way to the breakfast area. I was one of the first to arrive, only Carlos and Jay were there. "Hi guys." I greeted.

"Hi." Carlos greeted back.

Jay just smirked at me, guess that was his way to greet someone.

"What are your subjects for the day?" I asked.

"Uh... some class named Remedial Goodness, Rules for Internet Safety, Chemistry and... History." Carlos told, saying the last subject with a dreaded face.

I laughed for a second. "I take it you don't like History?"

"You can say that." Carlos replied.

"It's not so worse." I told. "And if you think you'll fail, ask my sister if she can help you. She's very good in History, kinda the only one who doesn't fall asleep there."

"What do you have?" Carlos asked.

I looked on my timetable. "Dragon Anatomy, Chemistry and History. Tourney practise in the afternoon and a tailor appointment in the evening."

"What's Tourney?" Jay asked.

"It's the sport we play. You two could try out if you want to. It's at 2 PM, just after lunch." I replied.

"We'll be there." Jay said.

"I'm not so sure..." Carlos said.

"Just try it, you can always leave if it's not for you." I told to calm Carlos down and I walked away. I grabbed a pair of sandwiches with beef from the scales and went to my locker.

The school got busier with students when time elapsed.

I was asking myself where my sister was right now, she is always here at 7.10, and now it's already 7.25. That's very late for her doing.

I started sorting out my stuff when I heard familiar heels clacking on the ground.

"Hi Benny-boo!" Audrey...

I turned around, just to be greeted by one cloud of baby girl pink. "Hey Audrey." I politely say. Seriously, can't Audrey wear something that ISN'T pink? "Have you seen Angie? She should have been here by now."

"I have no clue where your sister hangs out. Maybe with those villain kids." Audrey replied, showing no interest in my worries.

Then I heard the voice I've been waiting for. "Benjamin!" Angie!

I turned to my right, just to see Angie walking up to me dressed in dark green pants with a deep purple jumper, very un-royal.

"Hi Angie, how are you today?" I ask as I embrace my sister.

Angie replied with a huge smile.

"What got you so happy?" I ask suspiciously. "I hope it's not some random boy..."

Angie laughed. "No crazy, no boy from Auradon would ever try asking me out without risking your and dad's wraith."

"True." I agreed. "But what else can make you so happy?"

Angie smirked in a mysterious way.

I looked at her with a questioning face.

Angie laughed. "Just look that way." and she pointed over to the corridor where the girl dorms were.

I first didn't see it, but when I followed everyone's stares, I saw it. I was practically blown away by the vision I saw.

There, in the middle of the corridor, walked a stunning and beautiful girl.

And it was not just some girl.

It was Mal.

The light green dress she wore matched her beautiful eyes, and her hair moved perfectly as she walked.

It was an absolute stunning sight, and I'm quite sure my mouth hang open since Angie slapped me on my back.

"Hi." Mal said, smiling gently.

I leaned against my locker, still recovering from how stunned I really was.

"Hi." I said, probably a bit to obvious that I was flirting.

Audrey clearly not pleased, she had her eyes narrowed at Mal. "Did you use some _spell_ on yourself to make yourself more beautiful?"

"She didn't." Angie said as she looked at her nails. "I did it for her."

Mal looked at me, her beautiful green eyes looking straight into my blue ones.

"Benny is _my_ boyfriend, _stay away_ from him." Audrey said with a hostile tone.

"Now now Audrey, don't be to hard on Mal." Angie said with a mysterious tone in her voice. "She's only trying to fit in."

"Trying to fit in? That whole look practically screams 'I'm here to steal your boyfriend'!" Audrey almost yelled.

"Mal's look? Have you ever looked at yourself!?" Angie argued.

"Yeah! I have. And my outfit doesn't scream that!" Audrey said.

"Well, take a better look!" Angie yelled.

While Angie and Audrey were having a fight with words, I stepped towards Mal.

"Want to hang out this afternoon?" I asked in a whisper.

Mal nodded.

I smirked. "Meet me at the Tourney field, 3 PM."

Mal replied with a smile, letting me know she'd be there.

" _You schemer_!" Audrey yelled.

Okay, that was unexpected.

Nearly the whole school was now looking at Angie and Audrey.

"You call _me_ a schemer?" Angie softly asked, now seriously angry.

"Didn't you _hear_?" Audrey asked.

Mal and I couldn't do anything but wait and hope this wouldn't turn out badly.

Angie stood up straight, now looking truly terrifying.

I have never seen my sister like this before. Sure she has been angry in the past, but now it's certainly serious...

"Do you know what _you_ are?" Angie asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. " _You_ are _nothing else_ but a _gold-digging petty pink princess_ who's _so_ self-absorbed with _herself_ and _her own happiness_ that she doesn't see she's _breaking someone else's heart_!"

Everyone gasped.

"You, Audrey Songeur, are _a faker_." Angie said. "And _I_ might be the only one to know that you are with my brother because you want to be _Queen of Auradon_."

Audrey looked around her for support, but her friends stepped away from her. She was now alone in this fight.

" _Everytime_ I saw you around my brother, my heart _broke in pieces_. _My brother_ deserves someone _better_ than you, someone who loves my brother for who he is inside, _for his heart_. Not for his money and title." Angie said. "My brother has _a heart of pure and pure gold_ , and just as fragile. And if he cannot protect it, _than I will_. I will protect my brother's heart of gold, _even if it costs me my freedom_ , _I will sacrifice anything_."

I smiled. I knew that my little sister was quite protective over me. Well, she's not so little anymore.

My sister is the strongest girl around, and she just proved that.

Somehow, she knew I never loved Audrey. Just with one look, she knew.

And I'm glad she just knew.

Audrey burst out in tears and ran away, not wanting to look at anyone again.

Angie sighed. "I'm sorry Ben, but I couldn't hold it any longer." and she crossed her arms.

I sighed too. "There's no need to be sorry. You just knew it all along."

Angie looked at me.

"Thank you, for freeing me." I said.

A smile came back on Angie's face and we fell into each other's arms.

Everyone around us started clapping as I picked Angie up and twirled her around.

When I put Angie down, I looked at Mal.

She just smiled and started to walk along.

As did Angie and I.

* * *

 ** _Love it, hate it? Comment plz!_**

 ** _I'd love to hear what you think!_**

 ** _As for criticism, not TOO flamy please, just tell what I could have done better._**

 ** _R & R!_**

 ** _\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 3: What comes with a 'date'  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. But now it's the turn of Mal and Evie._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

 **Remedial Goodness class**

 _Great._

Fairy Godmother was teaching us.

 _Remedial Goodness._

What kind of subject is that anyway?

We just had to answer _multiple choice questions_ for now.

As a child from the Isle of the Lost, I _don't know_ kindness. But yesterday and this morning, I was shown what kindness was.

Aletta is the poster child for kindness, as is her brother. He was the one who brought us here.

And I think... that I kind of like him?

I don't know.

"Mal." a voice said.

I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked.

It was just Evie who sat down next to me.

"Where did you get that dress?" she asked, pointing down at my light green dress.

The cotton dress I was wearing fitted on my figure, it had long fitting sleeves made of silk, a V-neckline and the skirt reached just above my knees when I was standing.

"Uhm... it's Aletta's." I quickly replied.

"She certainly has taste!" Evie said. "Lonnie has taste too, just another kind. But did you see that Audrey's dress? All pink! So ugly."

"Whoa.. as if no one sees that." I mumbled with sarcasm. "She's just gross!"

"I agree." Evie said.

Then Fairy Godmother started asking her questions. "What would you do if someone hands you a crying baby?"

I wasn't really busy with the lesson, I did hear Fairy Godmother, but it was quite in the distance.

I started drawing in the sketchbook we had been given. I drew myself in a Queenly gown, crown upon my head, kind smile on my face. I didn't know why I did, but it felt like it would become reality in the future.

"Would you A: Lock it in a tower? B: Curse it? C: Give it a bottle? Or D: Stab it?"

"What was B again?" Evie asked.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "How about Mal?"

I looked up to meet Fairy Godmother's eyes. "C: Give it a bottle."

"Very correct. Now, on to the next question..." Fairy Godmother said before she read the next question. "What would you do when you found a bottle of poison?"

I went on with my drawing, finishing some of the details on the upper part of the dress.

"Would you A: Paint it on an apple?..."

Beside me, Evie grinned.

"...B: Put it in the King's wine? C: Hand it over to the proper authorities? Or D: Poison some of the students?"

Evie guessed A, Jay guessed B and Carlos didn't know.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Mal? Do you know the answer?"

"C: Hand it over to the proper authorities." I replied, not looking up this time.

"Very well!" Fairy Godmother said and clapped.

My companions were staring at me with awe, I felt their stares on my back.

"Guys, stop staring." I said, clearly irritated.

* * *

 **Evie POV:**

 **Remedial Goodness class**

 _Remedial Goodness._

What kind of subject is that anyway?

We had to answer _multiple choice questions_ for now.

I'm a child from the Isle of the Lost, were not taught kindness at all!

I walked into the class, seeing Mal sitting there already, thinking about something.

Probably about everything that happened this morning.

"Mal." I said.

I pulled Mal out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked.

I sat down next to her.

"Where did you get that dress?" I asked, pointing down at my light green dress.

The cotton dress Mal was wearing fitted perfectly on her figure, it had long fitting sleeves made of silk, a V-neckline and the skirt reached just her knees.

Mal was looking beautiful right now.

"Uhm... it's Aletta's." Mal quickly replied.

"She certainly has taste!" I exclaimed. "Lonnie has taste too, just another kind. But did you see that Audrey's dress? All pink! So ugly."

I truly hate that pink, _way_ to girly.

"Whoa.. as if no one sees that." Mal mumbled with sarcasm. "She's just gross!"

"I agree." I said.

Then Fairy Godmother started asking her questions. "What would you do if someone hands you a crying baby?"

Mal didn't really listen as she started drawing something... no, someone, in her sketchbook.

I couldn't see who she was drawing, but she was drawing someone in a dress fit for a Queen.

"Would you A: Lock it in a tower? B: Curse it? C: Give it a bottle? Or D: Stab it?"

I raised my hand. "What was B again?"

Fairy Godmother sighed. "How about Mal?"

Mal looked up to meet Fairy Godmother's eyes. "C: Give it a bottle."

"Very correct. Now, on to the next question..." Fairy Godmother said before she read the next question. "What would you do when you found a bottle of poison?"

How did Mal know the answer? It's impossible she just knows, Maleficent would never teach Mal kindness, unless...

"Would you A: Paint it on an apple?..."

I grinned at that, that was certainly something I'd been taught to do.

"...B: Put it in the King's wine? C: Hand it over to the proper authorities? Or D: Poison some of the students?"

I guessed A, Jay guessed B and Carlos didn't know. Mal still had to answer.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Mal? Do you know the answer?"

"C: Hand it over to the proper authorities." Mal replied, not looking up this time.

"Very well!" Fairy Godmother said and clapped.

I stared at Mal. How can she know?

"Guys, stop staring." Mal said, clearly irritated.

I just looked back at the board, not saying anything.

I did want to ask why she knew the answers, but you shouldn't question Mal when she was angry. We all learnt that on the Isle.

Suddenly, Jay and Carlos started a fight.

The fight ended with Carlos flat on the table, Jay just leaning over him.

"Boys," Fairy Godmother started. "if you want to be a part of a fight, join the school's Tourney team."

"Sure, whatever that is." Carlos said as Jay let go of him.

The bell rang and we all stood up.

I was the first to leave the classroom, Jay and Carlos right behind me.

We thought that Mal would be right behind us, but when we arrived at the cantina, we saw she wasn't with us.

"Where did Mal go?" Jay asked.

"I have no clue." Carlos replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Wait, did Mal just _leave_ us?

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

 **After class**

I waited till Evie, Carlos and Jay were out of sight before I turned to Fairy Godmother.

"Yes child?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I was asking myself, why do we need to do this subject?" I asked.

"To teach you kindness." Fairy Godmother replied.

"Well, I think it'd be better to have someone who shows you what kindness is in a personal way." I said.

"What are you suggesting?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Uhm... some sort of personal tutor." I replied. "Someone who's very known with kindness, but who also wants to know you as a person, how your life was back on the Isle."

Fairy Godmother smiled. "That certainly is a good idea, who are you suggesting to be personal tutors?"

I smiled back. "Certainly Aletta and Ben."

"Very good choices." Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "I'll have you 4 partnered up with someone in the school who'll like you."

"I hope we'll like them too." I said before I looked at my watch, seeing it was 12.00 AM. "Oh! Do you know how to get to the Tourney field?"

"There's a back door on the ground floor, it leads directly to the fields. There are stairs on the back of the school from the 1st floor downstairs that'll lead to the fields as well." Fairy Godmother replied

"Thank you very much!" I thanked and walked out of the classroom. I went to the lockers, which were in the cantina area and the surrounding hallways.

I opened my locker to find a small note.

'Meet me in our room immediately after lunch. - Aletta'

Alright I suppose. But I do ask why Aletta wants to see me.

"Hi there." some male voice said.

I turned around to see some blonde haired boy with the mouth of a horse.

He should seriously do something about that teeth of his!

"Uhhh... hi?" I said with an unsure voice while I laid my books on Remedial Goodness in my locker.

"You look hot." the guy said.

Okay, this was getting creepy. "Right, I need to go."

I closed my locker and made myself ready to go when the boy grabbed my right arm. "Let me go!"

"I'm not so sure if that works for me." he said.

Then I heard a familiar male voice behind me. "Let her go Chad."

So this horse-mouth boy was called Chad, what a name.

I turned my head to the left, wanting to see who my saviour was.

It was Ben.

Chad's grip on my arm loosed. "Oh, your majesty." Then he froze.

Ben's eyes were glowing. "Let her go."

As he stepped closer, I swear I could feel his muscled chest against my free arm.

Chad probably didn't know how fast to run, cause he stumbled and fell each 3 to 4 meters.

I looked Ben in his eyes. "Thank you." I said.

Ben smiled at me. "You're welcome."

I smiled back at him.

"Want to join me and Aletta for lunch?" Ben asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Than follow me." Ben told, and held out his arm.

I didn't quite know what to do, but Ben gently hooked my arm into his. "Thank you."

"Always." Ben said, another dashing smile on his face.

I'm sure I blushed that moment.

Ben leads us into the cantina, where everyone immediately turn their heads towards us. "Just ignore them."

I held on to Ben a little tighter as we started walking down the small aisle to the table where Aletta was sitting with Evie's room mate Lonnie.

"There you two are!" Aletta exclaimed. "I've got to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Ben asked as we both sat down on the bench across Lonnie and Aletta.

Aletta smiled. "It's time for the school's new play."

"Play?" I asked.

"Every year, Auradon Prep. will tell the old fairy tale of one of our parents, but modernized." Aletta said. "And this year, the school council choose the story of OUR parents, the Beauty and the Beast!"

"It's certainly amazing!" Lonnie said. "Aletta has already pulled the whole script together!"

"All we need to do now is choosing the people for the roles." Aletta said. "And the auditions will be this Friday afternoon."

"Do we need to practise a part?" Ben asked.

"Nope. Every contestant is given a part of the script for witch he or she does the audition for, and the jury will judge the improvised part." Aletta replied. Then she turned to me. "And I'd like you to try out."

"I'm not good in acting." I said.

"You're going to, even if I have to drag you out on the podium." Aletta said, giving me some deathly glare.

"Okay, okay, fine." I said, just to get it over with.

"I'm going for my dad's role as the Beast. Are you going to try out for a role?" Ben asked both Aletta and Lonnie.

"I'll try out for Belle's part, and for Mrs. Potts one." Lonnie said.

Angie shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try out for the Enchantress."

"Where will Mal try out for?" Lonnie asked.

I didn't even know which roles there were!

Aletta smiled. "Oh, I'm certain Mal will have the role of Belle. I'm very certain."

Oh great, the first time I'll be acting, and immediately a big role? No way that I'll ever remember all that text!

Then everyone was called for lunch, and I forgot the whole thing while we were talking about so many different subjects that wasn't school or the play.

* * *

When lunch was done, Aletta took me to our room.

"And why is this necessary?" I asked.

Aletta just smiled as she renewed my make-up, not giving an answer.

"Really? Are you going to ignore me now?" I asked.

Again, no reply from Aletta. Just as smile.

I rolled my eyes and just let Aletta brush my hair.

* * *

After Aletta renewed my make-up, I went out to the Tourney fields behind the school.

I walked down the stairs from the first floor, and watched the boys run over the field with some kind of stick in their hands.

Even though everyone was wearing a helmet, but I could see Carlos and Jay were there too.

Jay was running over the field, knocking everyone out of his way, even Carlos!

"Whoa, didn't know Jay wanted to score that badly." I mumbled to myself as I walked on the side line.

I sat down on one of the benches.

"Hi." A voice from behind me said.

I looked up over my left shoulder, to the benches higher up, seeing a nerdy boy sitting there. "Oh, hi."

The nerdy boy stood up and came down. "I'm Doug, son of Dopey from the seven dwarfs. You're Mal, right?"

"Uh, yes." I said.

The boy, Doug, sat down a meter to my left. "Do you know what I can do to show Evie I love her?" He was very timid and shy, I could certainly see that.

"I don't really know. All that I know is that Evie has her eyes set on Princes. Maybe you should ask Aletta, she seems to know a lot about love." I replied. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Do you know what Evie likes?" Doug asked.

"Well, she loves gemstones a lot, anything material." I replied. "Evie is a very girly girl."

"Thank you." Doug said with big eyes and ran away.

I didn't really know what to think, a blank glare across my face.

"Mal!" Ben!

I looked into the direction where Ben's voice came from. I see him running up to me, the wooden stick still in his hand.

"Hi Ben." I said.

"I was afraid you couldn't find it." Ben said, clearly a bit exhausted.

"I asked Fairy Godmother this morning how I could get here." I replied.

"How was the lesson?" Ben asked.

"It's a bit... predictable. The right answer is the thing that sounds less fun to do, it's way to easy." I honestly replied. "So I asked Fairy Godmother to pair us up with some student around here who just knows what kindness is, so he or she can show us."

Ben smiled, lighting up his eyes. "That's a perfect idea!"

"Fairy Godmother thought so too." I told.

"I'm going to change, I see you soon." Ben said and ran to the building next to the fields that had to be the dressing rooms.

I just kept sitting there, suddenly seeing a shadow looming over me. I looked to see who it was.

 _Audrey_.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You to stay away from my Benny-boo." Audrey said, glaring at me like she could kill me.

I snorted. "You don't tell me what to do."

Audrey tried to grab my shoulder, but I slapped her arm away.

"Listen Audrey, I don't want to make enemies here. You may not like me, and I may not like you, but just be civil." I said, reminding myself that is just what Aletta would have said to Audrey if she'd been in my place. Then I walked towards the dressing rooms, waiting there for Ben.

Ben walked out in his usual dark blue cotton pants and blazer, white blouse and a tie. "What's up?"

"Just Audrey." I sighed.

Ben laid his arm around my shoulders, making me blush. Then he said with a gentle voice: "It will be okay, don't worry about Audrey. Angie and I will find a way to get her off our backs."

"You're sure?" I ask timidly.

"Certain." Ben replied. "My sister is a genius, she finds solutions on everything. Mark my words."

I still didn't know for sure. "Okay."

"Come, I'll show you a place." Ben said.

* * *

 _ **Another chap done!**_

 _ **Was it good? Bad? In between? Tell me please! I'd love to hear from you!**_

 _ **Inspiration from you is very welcome!**_

 _ **Next chap: Mal & Ben's date, the auditions, and multiple other things.**_

 _ **R & R!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 4: Preparations for the play  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I took Mal to the bike shed on the school campus. "Wait here."

I got my scooter out of the shed, and grabbed a set of helmets. "Have you ever done this before?"

Mal shook her head. "No, I don't even know what it is."

"It's a scooter, people travel on it if the distances are a bit to far to walk." I told, handing her a helmet.

Mal took it, but looked at it like she didn't know what to do.

I laid mine away. "Here, let me help you."

I took the helmet from her hands and placed it gently on her head before clipping the ends together. "There you go."

"Thank you." Mal said.

"You're welcome." I told when I put up my own. Then I climbed on my scooter. "You go behind me."

Mal lifted the skirt of her dress a bit as she climbed on behind me.

I started the engine. "Hold on tight."

Mal laid her arms around my chest, under my arms, and it felt amazingly good.

I was smiling from ear to ear as I drove away.

Seriously, I think I look quite ridiculous now...

I drove us through the Enchanted forest, towards the place I wanted to show her.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked.

"It's a surprise!" I replied. I wanted to see her face when she saw the place.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Mal asked.

"Not really." I replied.

When we arrived at the right place, I stopped. "Now, step off. We're going for a small walk."

Mal got off and I parked my scooter between the trees out of sight.

Then I lead Mal over the path to a wooden suspension bridge.

"Well, tell me something about you." I said.

"What is there to tell?" Mal asked.

I took her hand and smiled. "Do you know you're pretty?"

"I'm not." Mal said. "I'm... average."

"No, you're more than that." I told, taking her other hand as well, stopping in the middle of the bridge above the flowing river. "You're pretty, very pretty. Even one of the fairest I've ever met, and I've met a lot of fair girls."

"You really think so?" Mal asked.

I let go of her left hand, taking one of her violet locks with golden highlights in my hand. Then I looked deep into her eyes. "I do, I truly do." I pressed my forehead against hers, wanting to make her feel good.

We stood there for a while, until I lifted my head. "Let's go."

I lead Mal over the path, still holding her hand.

And just that felt incredibly right, giving me a sensation I've never had before.

"Close your eyes." I told her.

Mal did, but not without hesitation.

I smiled as I lead her along the path, telling her where to place her feet.

"Last obstacle is coming now." I said. "Fallen tree."

Together, we stepped over the tree.

"Ready?" I asked.

Mal nodded.

"Open up your eyes." I whisper in her ear.

I watched the moment that Mal opened her eyes and saw the Enchanted Lake.

Mal's mouth fell open. "Why did you bring us here?"

We started to walk towards the white building in the lake.

"When I'm here, I can think clearer." I told. "Without anyone influencing me."

"Who else knows about this place?" Mal asked, looking at me.

"Besides me and you? Just Angie." I replied, stepping on the stones.

"So... you never showed anyone else before? Not even... Audrey?" Mal asked.

I nodded. "I never truly loved Audrey enough to show her this place, neither did I trust her."

"You trust me?" Mal asked, turning around to face me.

"With my whole heart." I replied. And I did trust Mal.

We were both standing on the white platform, just looking into each other's eyes.

Mal's eyes were incredibly beautiful: bright forest green with an electric spark in them, they fitted her perfectly.

I could stare in those eyes for hours, and they'd never bore me.

Then... I did something I maybe shouldn't have done.

I pressed Mal against me, and claimed her lips.

 _I'm screwed._

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

We were both standing on the white platform, just looking into each other's eyes.

Ben's eyes were light blue, shining like the brightest star in the darkest night sky. They were... so bright! And they were fuelled with emotions I've never seen in someone's eyes before. Love, kindness, hope, all those feelings suddenly entered my body. And it felt... good? I-I... I actually can't really describe the feeling.

Then Ben's eyes flashed black for second.

I didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, Ben pulled me close against him.

I felt his strong muscles, tempting me to do things.

Then... Ben kissed me.

It was the most wonderful sensation I've ever felt in my life.

Even world domination can't reach this level of happiness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

It's wonderful. Just the way Ben makes me feel, it's indescribable. This feeling can't be told in words, it's something you have to feel to understand the meaning.

Ben and I slowly parted, our lips didn't part far, just far enough to talk.

"I'm sorry if I stunned you." Ben said. "I didn't mean to just grab you."

A smile slowly appeared on my face. "I wasn't stunned at all."

"Y-you weren't?" Ben stammered.

"No." I replied, and kissed his lips for a brief moment. "Do it again. It felt wonderful."

Then, Ben pulled me even closer against his body. One arm around my waist, the other around my upper back.

And he kissed me again, returning the sensation I felt before.

* * *

 **Angeletta's POV:**

 **That Evening**

Geez, my brother is very late!

He'd normally be here straight after dinner, but now he isn't.

I'm waiting in my brother's bedroom for him to arrive since our parents wanted a video chat with us.

I already turned on the plasma TV and waited a bit longer.

Then my brother stepped through the door. And he was very happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

Ben smiled. "I just kissed the girl of my dreams."

I smiled back. "That's amazing! It was Mal, right?" I just knew it had to be Mal.

"I can't keep anything secret from you, can I?" Ben asked while shaking his head.

"Nope, you can't." I replied.

Ben opened the right channel on the TV, and straight away, our parents appeared.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" Ben and I said.

"My beautiful children." Mom said.

"How are those kids from the Isle behaving?" Dad asked.

"They haven't been in any trouble." I replied. "Although some of us do want to get them into trouble."

"They just won't give them a chance, they think evil is born that way." Ben filled in. "But we all know evil is made, not born."

"Any other news we might have missed?" Mom asked.

"Uhhh, well... there's one thing." Ben started. "I've got a new girlfriend."

Mom let out a sigh. "I've never wanted to say it, but that Audrey was so fake."

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Dad asked.

"Sort of." Ben replied. "Her name is Mal, Maleficent's daughter."

Our parents were staring at us.

"We know, love is strange at times." I said, to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You can say that." Mom said.

"Mom, Dad." I started. "Mal is my room mate, I'd know if Mal was planning something evil. But she's honest, and completely nothing like her mother. I know she's not evil, because I trust her. Mal and I are friends,very good friends. And she's like a sister to me. We hope you both will understand."

Dad sighed. "It won't be easy, for both of you."

"We've been through many situations Dad, we know how to handle ourselves." Ben told. "And you once told that a King should trust his feelings, even if it isn't easy. And Mom, you told me to listen to my heart."

Mom nodded.

"And I know Mal is the one for me. When we're together, I feel my heart going faster. I know I love her, and I hope you understand." Ben told.

I smiled. My brother will be the best King ever, I just know.

Mom nodded. "Adam and I will try."

"Thank you." Ben said.

Wait. "One more thing before you go." I said when I saw Dad grabbing the remote control.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"I've been asked to put together the new script of our school's play, and guess which fairy tale story it is?" I asked.

"Uhm... Cinderella? Or the Princess and the Frog?" Dad tried.

"Nope." I told, shaking my head. "It's your story, the Beauty and the Beast."

"I feel absolutely honoured." Mom said, her voice delighted.

"Guess we have to be in the jury?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "The auditions are this Friday after the lessons."

"We'll be there." Mom said. "Bye kids!"

"Bye!" we both said before Dad shut down the channel.

I looked at Ben. "That went better than expected."

"Yeah, indeed." Ben said.

"I'm going back to my room before curfew starts." I said. "I see you tomorrow."

"Bye sis." Ben said before I closed the door.

I really can't wait till Friday. It'll be the first time Mom and Dad will see Mal, I should get her prepared.

But how do I do that?

* * *

 **Angeletta's POV:**

 **The Auditions**

Today is the day.

The day of the auditions has arrived.

The judges were already sitting there.

This year's judges were Fairy Godmother, Mom, Dad and Ariel.

I stepped out on the podium, text in my hand.

"For which part are you doing this audition?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"The part of Enchantress." I replied.

"Go on." Fairy Godmother signalled.

I took a deep breath, before I started to chant. "Rotten deep inside, no love, no honesty. This spell shall remain, till the last petal falls. So listen close. Learn to love, and earn the love. Only a change of heart, can break the curse."

Mom was sitting there, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mom! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Mom said, quickly drying her tears with a tissue Ariel handed her. "It was just... so beautiful!"

"I agree." Dad said, giving me a smirk. "But then again, you're my daughter."

"Dad!" I said, smirking back.

"The emotion in your voice is very precise, and your aura send a wave of magic." Ariel said. "And that's just perfect for this role!"

"Very well done Angeletta. You did perfect." Fairy Godmother said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile before I jumped from the podium to sit down on one of the wooden chairs.

Hey! I'm the script writer, I do have little influence on who's going to play which part. Not all power, but still.

Ben entered the podium.

"Which part?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"For the part of Beast." Ben replied.

Dad's eyes lighted up.

"Go on." Fairy Godmother signalled.

"Who are you!" Ben spoke, his voice very deep. There was a slight roar. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at Dad, who certainly felt a little guilt.

"You're not welcome here!" Ben roared, his eyes flashing a bit dark. "What are you staring at?"

This was going perfect.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Ben roared.

Silence.

"That was certainly the right emotions," Ariel said.

"Indeed." Fairy Godmother said, looking at our parents.

Mom smiled. "I think you'll play it just perfect."

Dad sighed. "Well, you're my son. You were born to take this role on you."

Ben smirked and walked off.

Yep, Ben's _so_ going to play that part.

Then Audrey walked onto the podium, full of self-confidence.

"Which part?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Beauty." Audrey replied.

Mom crossed her arms on the desk.

Not really a good sign.

"Go on." Fairy Godmother signalled.

Audrey started to sing with a pitch high voice, very unpleasant to hear.

Oh god!

"A little town, it's a quite village. Every day, like the day before. A little town, full of little people. Waking up to greet..."

"We've heard and seen enough." Mom cut her off, before Audrey could go on.

And Audrey walked off, with the same self-confidence as before.

* * *

The next auditions went quite well.

We had Evie, also trying out for Enchantress. (Her voice was a bit to dreamy)

Chad trying out for Beast. (He didn't really have the 'heart' in the end)

Jay, trying out for Cogsworth. (He was quite amazing, I think the part will fit him)

Carlos, trying out for Chip. (That was so cute!)

Lonnie, trying out for Mrs. Potts. (It fits her personality very well actually)

Doug, trying out for Lumière. (He's only a bit shy, but we can work on that)

A lot of girls trying out for Beauty. (Some were even worse than Audrey!)

And finally... Mal.

As Mal stepped onto the podium, I blinked with my eyes for a second.

Mal had put on a short purple dress, one of the dresses we bought yesterday in the mall, and purple pumps.

I smiled, Mal had done a good job. A good first impression on your boyfriend's parents.

I turned my head to look at my parents.

Dad was a bit stunned and Mom was smiling.

I think they'll like her.

"Which part?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Beauty." Mal replied.

"Go on." Fairy Godmother signalled.

Mal took a deep breath before she started. "Here now. Oh, don't do that."

Perfect start!

"Just hold still." Mal said in a caring voice. "If you don't hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

Then her face went a little angrier. "Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Then to completely angry. "Well, you should learn to control your temper!"

This was absolutely perfect.

Then Mal returned to a soft, hushed voice. "Now hold still. This may sting a little."

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life." Mal softly said.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Would you mind to sing a piece?"

"Alright." Mal said and started to chant.

And it was beautiful.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear. And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Very well done." Ariel said.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"The emotions were perfectly in place." Fairy Godmother said.

Mal smiled and looked at me, mouthing a 'thank you'.

Yeah, I helped her with expressing emotions on her face. It's not illegal.

* * *

The 4 judges were now who would get which part, and I'd be the first to see the outcome.

Audrey won't be the Beauty, I'm sure of that already. Mal will get that part, she was the best.

I sat on the green stool outside the office as Ariel walked out with the results.

"Here, just make copies and hang them around the school." Ariel said, handing the results to me.

I smiled and went to the copy machine. I looked at the results.

* * *

 **Results Auditions 'Beauty and the Beast'**

 _Enchantress: Angeletta Bête_

 _Beauty: Mal Mauvais_

 _Beast: Benjamin Bête_

 _Gaston: Chad Charming_

 _Le Fou: Aziz Agabrah_

 _Maurice: Mr. Jenkins_

 _Lumière: Doug Dwarfson_

 _Cogsworth: Jay Farr_

 _Mrs. Potts: Lonnie Shang_

 _Chip Potts: Carlos de Vil_

 _Monsieur D'Arque: Mr. Deley_

 _Claudette: Audrey Songeur_

 _Laurette: Jane Fairy_

 _Paulette: Ally Wonder_

* * *

I smiled. These results were just right.

I quickly made the copies and pricked them on the notice boards around the school.

Tomorrow, everyone would know about their places in the play.

For now, I have to wait until the morning.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think about it, and what I should write next!**_

 _ **Is it good, or bad? R & R, plz!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 5: Tourney  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

I woke up that morning.

I sat up and looked over to Aletta's bed, seeing it empty.

Then I looked at the clock, seeing it was 6.45.

"Why is Aletta already up this early?" I yawned. Then I remembered that the results of the auditions were out since last night.

I jumped out of my bed and got dressed quickly into a purple woollen jumper, a pair of green pants and purple sneakers. I didn't care about how my hair was looking now, I needed to know!

After that, I sprinted out of my room to the notice board nearby where I looked at the results.

* * *

 **Results Auditions 'Beauty and the Beast'**

 _Enchantress: Angeletta Bête_

 _Beauty: Mal Mauvais_

 _Beast: Benjamin Bête_

 _Gaston: Chad Charming_

 _Le Fou: Aziz Agabrah_

 _Maurice: Mr. Jenkins_

 _Lumière: Doug Dwarfson_

 _Cogsworth: Jay Farr_

 _Mrs. Potts: Lonnie Shang_

 _Chip Potts: Carlos de Vil_

 _Monsieur D'Arque: Mr. Deley_

 _Claudette: Audrey Songeur_

 _Laurette: Jane Fairy_

 _Paulette: Ally Wonder_

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I was going to play the role of Queen Belle.

Didn't expect that to happen.

"Congratulations!" that voice was Evie's.

I turned around. "Thanks E."

"Even though I'm not casted, I wish you good luck." Evie said.

Then I saw Jay and Carlos approaching. "Hi guys!"

"Are we in?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "Yup. Carlos, you're Chip, and Jay, you're Cogsworth."

"Cool!" Jay called.

"Who's the Beast?" Carlos asked.

"Ben." I replied.

"That was actually very predictable." Jay said.

"It was." I said. "Now I have to find my new friends, see you later!"

I went to the Tourney fields, no one was there yet, but I felt very comfortable to be outside.

I just looked over the wall I was leaning on towards the Enchanted Forest behind the fields.

It made me think about my date with Ben a few days ago.

"Hey." Ben...

I turned my head, seeing Ben leaning against the wooden pillar, his usual kind smile on his face, hands in his pockets.

"Hey." I said, giving him a smile too.

Ben walked over to me and retrieved his hands from his pockets. "We're going to be together a lot, even if it's just practising for the play."

"I know. I first couldn't really believe it that I was casted to play your mother's role." I said, turning around and jumping up to sit on the stone wall.

Ben took my right hand. "You'll do it perfectly, I just know."

"Maybe." I said. Then I looked down at my shoes. "But I think that a lot of people won't agree with me being a main character."

"Don't worry." Ben hushed. "Angie and I will deal with them."

"That's very sweet of you," I started. "but I have to do things myself. Otherwise they'll think I'm weak and dependable."

Ben's thumb stroke the back of my hand. "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"To where?" I asked.

"To the mall." Ben replied. "You might have gone shopping with my sister already, but I need a gift for my parents' wedding anniversary."

"Sure." I said.

"The team has a Tourney game this afternoon, will you be there?" Ben asked.

"Of course." I replied.

Ben smiled. "Thank you. I've got a surprise for you afterwards."

What could that surprise be?

But before I could ask anything, Ben already walked away.

I started looking at my hands, knowing something was missing. But I didn't know what.

* * *

Angeletta's POV:

That afternoon

I was holding our campus mascot Dude the Dog, standing next to coach Jenkins when I looked at Carlos and Jay, our new members to the team.

Carlos was shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's a bit afraid of dogs." Jay said.

"Carlos." I said, getting his attention.

"Why are you holding that thing, it's a vicious pack animal." Carlos said, a little stressed out.

I sighed with a smile. "Who made you believe that?"

"My mother." That was logical.

"You don't have to be afraid of Dude, he loves people." I said. "And he loves belly rubs. He's nothing to be afraid of."

"Really?" Carlos asked as he continued to look at the dog in my arms. "He doesn't really look like a vicious pack animal."

"Dogs are not vicious, except if they're trained that way, but Dude isn't. Right boy?" I asked, looking at the dog.

Dude was just looking around while I scratched his ears.

"Jay, you go in." coach Jenkins said.

"Not without Carlos. He's sort of like my brain." Jay said.

"NO WAY!" Carlos said.

"C'mon, give it a shot." I told. "Your job is to defend, just use your shield when you feel like you're in trouble."

"... okay, I guess." Carlos sighed and got on the field as coach Jenkins changed another player.

"Go Knights!" I called out as the guys positioned themselves onto the field.

I watched the boys chasing the ball as it was launched again.

 _It was 2 against 2, and only 23 seconds left. We had to play quick or the Falcons might score._

The ball was catched by Jay, who started moving over the Kill Zone with very athletic moves.

 _Truly, that guy is even more flexible than a cheerleader. And that says something._

Then Carlos blocked one of the Falcon's offenders, shielding Ben from a tackle as he went to Jay.

 _Only 10 seconds left._

"Come on guys, you can do it!" I said to myself.

Right then, Jay played the ball to Ben, who shot it in the direction of the goal.

And score!

I started cheering and threw my yellow & blue cap into the air. That was absolutely amazing!

Jay threw is arm around Ben's neck and punched him on the shoulder, probably saying something.

As I catched my cap, I ran towards the guys.

"That was amazing!" I shouted.

Ben laid his arms firmly around me and twirled me around. "Thank you sis, but I've got to do something."

All the boys laid away their helmets and I see my brother making his way to the tribunes.

I felt someone was standing behind me, so I turned around, seeing Jay.

"Hey." he started, his long black hair now visible.

"Hey." I said.

Jay looked at Dude, who was still in my arms. "Can I... hold the dog?"

"Sure." I said, slowly handing Dude to Jay. "Don't hold him to firm, just enough to feel his breathing.

When Jay was holding Dude, Dude looked at Jay and licked his nose.

I giggled. "He likes you."

"You think so?" Jay asked.

"I just know." I replied and turned my head to the tribune, seeing my brother running over the shelves towards a particular purple-haired girl with something in his hand.

"Something's about to happen." I said and walked closer to the tribune, Jay following me.

My brother was holding the golden microphone form the game's commentator.

Then he started to speak.

"Can everybody hear me?" he asked.

His voice was loud and clear.

"Then I can start off." Ben said and looked at Mal. "Since the moment you stepped out of that limo, I knew you were the girl my dreams had been showing me for years. Right there, on that spot, I fell in love with you. And I hope that you love me in return."

Mal grabbed the handle of the microphone. "I do Ben, I truly do love you."

There were some people shouting 'aaaaaaawe!'.

And they were right, this was cute to see.

"I didn't truly realized I was falling in love, but now I know, I have fallen in love with you." Mal spoke with a slightly shy and insecure voice.

I started to smile.

"Then I ask you this question." Ben said after he took back the microphone. "Mal, will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for Mal to answer.

Mal took the microphone and softly said: "Yes."

Then everybody started cheering and congratulating the new couple.

"This was... unexpected." I hear Jay saying behind me.

I turned around. "Nah... it was actually quite predictable."

"You knew this would happen?" Jay asked.

"I've been trying seriously _everything_ to separate Audrey from my brother, and I seems that all I had to do was making Audrey _jealous_! Never knew it'd be that easy!" I replied. "I've actually been _planning_ on this."

"Well, than your plan is a huge success." Jay said.

"Thank you." I said and looked on my watch. "It seems I've got to go, I need to prepare things for the play's repetitions this afternoon. See you there!"

"Bye!" Jay said as I walked off, back into the school.

 _Is it just me or is that guy trying to flirt with me?_

* * *

 **In the Assembly Hall of Auradon Prep.**

I placed the scripts on the table, names of the student and the character he or she would play.

I had marked all the text, each player had a different colour.

The doors behind me swung open.

I turned around to see Ben and Mal, walking hand in hand.

I smiled. "Congrats you both!"

"Thanks." Mal said with a smile.

I picked up their scripts and gave them to them. "When everybody is here, we'll start playing the hardest scenes, which are the singing parts."

Mal read through her script. "Great, how must I remember all of this?"

"No worries, we'll find a way. And besides, some of these scenes won't be played, we don't have enough people for those." I told.

"Still does't make me feel better." Mal mumbled.

"We'll all help you. Just be sure you come to all the repetitions and you'll know the text in no time. Trust me." I told. "Just have faith."

Mal sighed. "Well, if you say so..."

* * *

 **And another one done!**

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Tell me if it's good or bad.**

 **Plz, R & R!**

 **Next up: the Auradon version of Beauty and the Beast.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 6: 'Beauty and the Beast' pt 1  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **'Beauty and the Beast'**

 _Enchantress: Angeletta Bête_

 _Beauty: Mal Mauvais_

 _Beast: Benjamin Bête_

 _Gaston: Chad Charming_

 _Le Fou: Aziz Agabrah_

 _Maurice: Mr. Jenkins_

 _Lumière: Doug Dwarfson_

 _Cogsworth: Jay Farr_

 _Mrs. Potts: Lonnie Shang_

 _Chip Potts: Carlos de Vil_

 _Monsieur D'Arque: Mr. Deley_

 _Claudette: Audrey Songeur_

 _Laurette: Jane Fairy_

 _Paulette: Ally Wonder_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

It was busy in the Golden Paw Theatre in Auradon City.

Today, Auradon Prep. would show their version of an old fairy tale.

As royals from all over Auradon came in with their personal maids and butlers, Fairy Godmother waited on the podium that was decorated as a castle's gate.

All guests had to be provided of a seat before F.G. could start talking.

When everybody was sitting on their place, servants closed the doors and the lights dimmed.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the annual theatre performance of Auradon Prep." F.G. said.

The guests started clapping.

"This year, the script has been put together by Angeletta Bête. She choose for her parents' fairy tale." F.G. told.

The public clapped again.

"And now, I proudly announce, Auradon Preparatory's version of 'Beauty and the Beast'!" F.G. said and walked away while the public clapped.

The lights dimmed even more, fully focussing now on the stage.

* * *

An old looking woman entered the stage, dressed black. A black hood was hiding her face. All she was holding was a wooden walking cane and a red rose, straight for the 'gate'. There she knocked.

The 'gate' opened up, revealing Ben dressed in royal blue with golden edges.

 **(Think about his coronation attire, just with a blue cape of the same colour.)  
**

"You Royal Highness," the woman started, couching unhealthy. "please, give me a place to stay the night. I need shelter for the storm."

Ben's face stood strict and not very kind. "I'm not letting strangers into my castle! Go away."

The old lady lifted the rose. "I offer you this enchanted rose in exchange for my shelter. Please, let me in."

Ben rose his hand, looking to the left. "That won't happen. Leave, old lady." and he was about to close the 'gate' as the old woman transformed into a young beautiful girl: Angeletta.

Angeletta was dressed in a beautiful long white dress with a cape and a silver tiara.

* * *

 _Dress: http: *double slash* www *dot* promgirl *dot* com *slash* shop / dresses/viewitem-PD1348054_

 _Tiara: http: *double slash* www *dot* greatdaybridal *dot com *slash* Antique-Silver-Tiara-Bridal-Tiaras-p/ antique%20silver%20tiara%20-%_

 _Cape: 'Enzoani Ines Cape' at https: *double slash* janiceblackmonevents *dot* wordpress *dot* com *slash* tag/ellif-topper/_

* * *

Ben opened the 'gate' again, his mouth open as he looked at Angeletta.

"Enchantress!" he said as he kneeled down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! Forgive me!"

"The difference between beauty and ugly biases you to much." Angeletta spoke. "And this, is why I punish you."

"Please, spare me. I'll do anything you ask for!" Ben begged.

But it was to late, Angeletta started to chant her spell. "Rotten deep inside, no love, no honesty. This spell shall remain, till the last petal falls. So listen close. Learn to love, and earn the love. Only a change of heart, can break the curse."

Ben started screaming as magic surrounded him, changing him into an ugly beast.

The change ripped his clothing.

Ben sadly looked at Angeletta.

"To break this spell, you shall have to learn to love and she must love you in return before the last petal falls from this rose." Angeletta instructed, giving Ben the rose. "It shall bloom until your 21st birthday, the petals will fall off after."

Ben placed the rose under a glass protection case and that case was placed on a pillar in the right front corner of the stage. After that, he left.

The scene changed.

Then the castle changed into the village as students swapped certain ornaments, replacing them with others.

One scene in particular was the bookshop.

Doug was busy reinstalling some books in the 'shelves'.

Mal appeared on the stage, in the blue villager costume of Belle, and a basket in her hand. She walked into the bookshop.

Doug looked at her. "Ah, Belle!"

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Mal said, handing Doug the book that had been in her basket.

Doug put the book back on the shelf near the window. "Finished already?"

Mal climbed onto the wooden ladder. "Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?"

Doug laughed. "Not since yesterday."

Mal looked around in the shelf. "That's all right. I'll borrow...this one." and she grabbed a book from the 2nd highest shelf.

Doug looked at the book. "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Mal smiled. "Well it's my favorite!" and swings the ladder to the other side of the shelf. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Doug smiled back and handed her the book. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

Mal looked a bit shocked. "But sir!"

Doug shook his head. "I insist!"

Mal smiled. "Well thank you. Thank you very much!" she said and leaves the bookshop.

The scene changes again, as Mal walked off, into another part of the village.

Chad and Aziz come up.

A group of geese fly overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground.

Aziz runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Chad after he put the goose in the sack.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Aziz told.

Chad looked triumphant. "I know!"

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!" Aziz said.

"It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Chad said and pointed at Mal, who just passed by while reading the book.

"The inventor's daughter?" Aziz asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Chad said triumphant. "She's going to be mine one way or another."

"But she's-" Aziz started.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Chad cut him off, looking in the mirror behind him, fixing his hair.

"I know-" Aziz started, but again, he was cut off.

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean..." Aziz stammered.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."

Mal passes by again, walking off the stage.

Chad and Aziz follow her.

Then Audrey, Jane and Ally walk onto the stage, starting to sing. "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy. Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute. Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."

Mal walks up again, Chad now catching up with her.

"Hello, Belle." Chad said, coming up behind her.

Mal looks up from the book. "Bonjour Gaston." she greeted.

Chad grabbed the book from Mal's hands.

Mal didn't looked pleased "Gaston, may I have my book, please?"

Chad flipped the pages. "How can you read this? There are no pictures!"

Mal crossed her arms. "Well, some people use their imaginations."

Chad looked at Mal and tossed the book away." Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Audrey, Jane and Ally, who are looking on, sigh.

Mal picked up the book and cleaned the cover with her skirt.

Chad ranted on. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking."

Mal looked at Chad. "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

Chad laid his arm around Mal's shoulders and dragged her along, tossing the book in Aziz's hands. "Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

Mal frees herself from Chad's grip. "Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her?" Audrey asked.

"She's crazy!" Jane said.

"He's gorgeous!" Ally said.

Mal looked apologetic. "Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father."

Aziz started laughing. "Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!"

Both Chad and Aziz laugh heartily.

Mal got angry. "Don't you talk about my father that way!"

Chad conks Aziz on his head. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Mal said.

Then there's an explosion behind the curtains. Chad and Aziz continue laughing.

Mal rushes home.

The scene changes.

The house where Mal lives appears.

Mal opens up the door and smoke comes out. "Papa?"

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" Jenkins said. There was an exploded barrel around his waist.

But when he pulled it off, his pants went along too. So he quickly pulled them up again.

"Are you all right, Papa?" Mal asked.

Jenkins hang his head. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" Then he kicks the machine,

Mal shrugged with her shoulders. "You always say that."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Jenkins said, shaking his head.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Mal spoke.

"Hmmmph!" Jenkins huffed.

"...and become a world famous inventor!" Mal said with a dreamy voice.

Jenkins looked up. "You really believe that?"

Mal nodded. "I always have."

Jenkins's mood changed into a happy one. "Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time." And he slid underneath the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Mal replied, then she hesitated. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Jenkins asked as he appeared from under the machine. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Mal shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!" Jenkins asked.

Mal looked down at the ground and sat down on a chair. "He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!"

Jenkins came out under the machine. "Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

The machine whirs and starts chopping wood, just as it should.

"It works!" Mal called out.

"It does? It does!" Jenkins yelled.

"You did it! You really did it!" Mal said.

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!" Jenkins called, but then a log strikes him in the head, knocking him out.

Mal laughed for a moment and walks off.

Everything is removed from the scene.

The castle scene appears again.

But this time, it's within the castle.

"Hello? Hello?" Jenkins called.

Jay and Doug watch Jenkins coming in near the entrance.

Jay is dressed as a clock, Doug as a candlestand

Doug poked Jay, and said in a careful soft whisper. "Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Jay said.

"Is someone there?" Jenkins called.

"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!" Jay strictly said.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Jenkins called.

Doug looked at Jay like a child having just found a lost puppy. "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart."

"Shush shush shhhhh!" Jay puts a hand over Doug's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Jay's hand.

"Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" Jay yelled.

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." Doug said.

Jenkins looked around in confusion. "Who said that?"

Doug tapped him on the shoulder. "Over here!"

Jenkins spinned around. "Where?"

Doug Tapped Jenkins on the side of the head.

Jenkins looks at Doug.

"Allo!" Doug said.

"Oh! Incredible!" Jenkins said.

Jay started hopping over. "Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy-"

"How is this accomplished?" Jenkins asked as he fiddles with Jay.

Jenkins opened the front of Jay and began to play with his pendulum.

Jay slammed the door shut on his finger. "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!"

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!" Jenkins sneezed in the face of Jay, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner.

Jenkins sniffled, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Doug said and lead Maurice from the stage.

"Thank you." Jenkins said, following Doug off the stage."

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Jay said, stumbling off the stage.

The scene changed again.

There's a pile of wood set on fire on the left side of the stage, and a chair is placed in on the right side of it.

Jenkins sat down into the chair

I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Dude rushed up to him, dressed up as a footstool.

"Well, hello there, boy." Jenkins said.

Dude props himself up under the feet of Jenkins.

"What service!" Jenkins said.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-" Jay is run over by the anachronistic Indy-car sounding tea cart of Lonnie.

Lonnie, dressed up like a teapot, arrived at Jenkins's right side." How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." She poured tea into a cup (well, Carlos who was dressed up like a teacup), as well as a straw.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Jay called.

The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Doug's flames and the fire in the fireplace.

Jay dives for cover.

Lonnie begins to shake.

Carlos jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind Lonnie. "Uh oh!"

Ben entered on all fours. He sniffed while looking around in the darkness within the room, he growled deeply. "There's a stranger here."

Doug relit his flames. "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." Doug's last sentence is drowned out by a very loud growl of Ben, which puts out his flames once again. Doug looked down, dejected.

Jay came out from under a rug. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!"

Again, Ben's growl drowns out Jay.

Jenkins looks to one side of the chair while shaking, then to the other and sees Ben.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?" Ben growled.

Jenkins is very scared and backed away from Ben, who was advancing. "I was lost in the woods and..." starts staring at Ben.

"You are not welcome here!" Ben said, again advancing on him.

"I'm sorry." Jenkins said.

"What are you staring at?" Ben growled.

Jenkins cowered under Ben "Noth-noth-nothing!" and he turns to leave.

Ben raced around and blocked the entrance with surprising speed. "So, you've come to stare at the beast, haven't you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." Maurice begged.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Ben picked Jenkins up, carrying him out of the room and slammed the door, plunging the den, along with Jay, Doug, Lonnie, and Carlos into darkness.

The scene changed back to the village, with the scene of a small cottage too.

Chad pushed away a small branch.

"Heh! Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston." Aziz said, outside the cottage.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" Chad said and les go of a branch, which swings back and hits Aziz in the mouth. Chad turned to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of the cottage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!"

Everyone laughs heartily while Audrey, Jane and Ally are out crying their eyes.

Then Chad turned back to Aziz. "Now, you Lefou. When Belle and I come out that door-"

"Oh I know, I know!" Aziz said and turned, beginning to direct the band in "Here Comes the Bride."

Chad slammed a baritone over his head. "Not yet!"

"Sorry!" Aziz said from under the instrument.

Chad walked over to the cottage and knocked on the door.

Mal was sitting in a chair, reading her new book while there is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks over to the door. She reached up, pulling down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Chad. She rolled with her eyes, and pushes the door open.

"Gaston, what a pleasant...surprise."

Chad opened the door further. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Chad paused by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?" Mal asked.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Chad said as he plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Mal's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs."

Mal looks positively disgusted as Chad gets up next to her face. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Mal asked.

"No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!" Chad exclaimed.

"Imagine that." Mal picked up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.

Chad follows her around. "And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think." Mal said.

Chad cornered Mal. "You, Belle!"

Mal ducked under Chad's arms. "Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Chad pushed the chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Mal and traps her against the door. "Say you'll marry me."

While reaching for the doorknob, she looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you." Then she twisted the knob and the door opens outward. Mal ducks under Chad as he tumbles out the door, into the 'mud'.

The wedding band began to play 'Here Comes the Bride.'

Chad's boots are thrown out of the door, opened inward, and the door is slammed shut.

Aziz, who is directing the band, looked down and sees Chad's legs sticking out of the 'mud', and a pig's head sticking up. Aziz cuts off the band, and Chad's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.

"So, how'd it go?" Aziz asked.

Chad picked up Aziz by the neck. "I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!" and Chad drops Aziz into the 'mud'.

Aziz turned to the pig. "Touchy!"

The pig just grunted.

Chad walked off, dejected.

The scene changes to a hennery, where many chickens picked corn from the floor

Mal pokes her head out the door. "Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." then she starts singing. "Madame Gaston, can't you just see it." Mal put a cloth around her head. "Madame Gaston, his little wife." and then she kicked a ... with corn. "Not me, no sir, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life..."

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned."

A horse is pushed onto the stage.

Mal looks at the horse, disturbed.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here?" Mal called out. "Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

She unhitched the cart and jumped on the horse's back.

The scene changes to the gate of the palace.

"What is this place?" Mal asked, seeing the iron doors.

The horse snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him.

Mal dismounts and comforts him. "Phillipe, please, steady." she said, jumping off the horse and entered the gate, seeing Jenkins's hat on the ground. "Papa."

Then she looked up at the 'castle doors' in front of her.

She walked off that way.

* * *

The lights went on, signalling the play's first break.

Everyone left the room for the foyer.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this!**

 **The next part will appear in or before the weekend, it's just when I'll find time to write.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Ideas are always welcome!**

 **Next up: a break between the parts and the next part of the play.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 7: 'Beauty and the Beast' pt 2  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

 ** _Oh, and Third Person (as long as the play is going on)_**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **'Beauty and the Beast'**

 _Enchantress: Angeletta Bête_

 _Beauty: Mal Mauvais_

 _Beast: Benjamin Bête_

 _Gaston: Chad Charming_

 _Le Fou: Aziz Agabrah_

 _Maurice: Mr. Jenkins_

 _Lumière: Doug Dwarfson_

 _Cogsworth: Jay Farr_

 _Mrs. Potts: Lonnie Shang_

 _Chip Potts: Carlos de Vil_

 _Monsieur D'Arque: Mr. Deley_

 _Claudette: Audrey Songeur_

 _Laurette: Jane Fairy_

 _Paulette: Ally Wonder_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Everyone gathered in the foyer.

Servants from the theatre served all of them a drink.

King Adam and Queen Belle were sitting in a private corner of the foyer, above the other guests, close to the backstage door.

"Mal, that girl who plays you, she's very good." Adam said, suddenly out of nowhere.

"I agree." Belle said.

Adam looked thoughtful. "Isn't she the girl Ben fell in love with?"

Belle nodded.

"Never thought I'd say this. But for a villain kid, she doesn't seem to be evil." Adam said.

The servants reached their table, placing tea and cake on the table.

The back stage door opened up, and Aletta was the first one to walk out. "Mom! Dad!" she said, going up to her parents.

"My Angel." Adam said as he stood up, welcoming Aletta in his arms.

"Really dad?" Aletta asked as they hugged.

"You are my angel. And it is what your name means." Adam replied.

Aletta let out a chuckle.

Ben and Mal came up the stairs as well.

Ben had undone himself of all the beastly hair so he'd be recognizable.

"That, son, was simply amazing." Adam said.

"Thanks dad." Ben said with a smile.

Then both looked at Mal, who stood there nervously.

"Don't be nervous." Belle said, giving her a kind smile. "You were great, there on stage."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Mal said.

"Please, call us Belle and Adam." Belle told.

Mal smiled politely. "Of course."

"Come and take a seat." Adam said.

"Thank you." Mal said.

Aletta sat down next to her mother, Adam on Belle's other side and Ben on his father's other side. The chair between Aletta and Ben would be Mal's seat.

Mal sat down as well.

"And, Angie, is there anything special planned on the program of the performance?" Belle asked.

"Hmmm, a few things." Aletta replied while chewing on a piece of chocolate cake. "Some things that aren't in the story."

"Like what?" Belle curiously asked.

"Sorry, can't tell." Aletta replied with an innocent smile. "It has to be a secret for everyone, surprise!"

"I'll be watching closely." Belle told.

"You do your best." Aletta said, rolling with her eyes.

The family talked some more, mostly about the part of the play that had already been performed, as well as previous performances.

"Oh! I can still remember Audrey's face when she didn't get the lead in 'Sleeping Beauty' last year." Aletta said. "It was hilarious!"

"It certainly was!" Ben agreed.

"How did she look?" Mal asked.

Aletta tried to reproduce the face, making Mal and Belle laugh for quite some time. Even Adam and Ben couldn't stop their laughter.

"Who got the part then?" Mal asked, once she was done laughing.

"Lonnie did." Aletta replied.

"And who was then Maleficent?" Mal curiously asked.

Aletta smirked. "That was me, while Ben played King Stephan and Jane was Queen Leah. Last year was certainly one of the best performances ever."

"Agreed." Adam said.

"You played my mother?" Mal asked. "How was that? Playing a villain?"

"I've always felt home in acting, so I found it a challenge. I was the only one who tried out for it, so it was logical I got the part." Angie replied.

Then a servant came up, shaking on his legs.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Q-Q.. Queen Leah, Y-Your Highness." the servant stammered. "She wants to s-speak with you, your Queen and the young Prince."

"We'll come down." Adam said. "Angie, stay with Mal."

Adam. Belle and Ben stood up and went downstairs.

Both Aletta and Mal looked down the railing to see Queen Leah and Audrey.

Audrey had an evil glint in her eyes, which Aletta certainly didn't like.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked as she saw how Aletta's face stood.

Aletta looked at Mal. "Audrey is planning something, I can feel it."

"Why would she?" Mal asked.

"She doesn't like you." Aletta replied.

"That's it?" Mal asked.

Aletta shook her head. "No, there are many more reasons. Like Audrey thinks you 'stole' her destiny, that you spelled Ben to be with you, that you spelled me to use my magic on you, that you spelled my parents to give you Mom's part in the play... and more of the like."

"I wouldn't do that, not anymore at least." Mal told.

Aletta looked at Mal. "The Isle must have been hard for you."

Mal sighed. "It was."

"Did Maleficent... love you?" Aletta asked.

Mal shrugged her shoulders. "Probably in her own crazy, twisted evil way. But she never showed it. Probably because I am a reminder of how weak she once was."

Aletta laid a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Remind this, love isn't weak."

Mal looked Aletta in her eyes.

"Love is the strongest feeling a human can have, it's the only thing that has always worked against the most evil fairy tale curses." Aletta told.

Mal nodded. "I know. It has always been love and bravery." Her face went sad.

"What's wrong?" Aletta asked.

"I'm just thinking... if your dad agrees with Audrey, will we be send back to the Isle? For good?" Mal said. "I'll probably never have a happily ever after."

"Don't think like that." Aletta told with a soft concerned voice.

"But what if it's going to happen?" Mal asked, clearly in panic.

Aletta grabbed Mal's wrists, softly squeezing them. "That's not going to happen." she said. "Ben will stop that in every way he can, I know my brother, I know my mother, I know my father. Now they've met you like this, they'll look at you in another light.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Really." Aletta replied, then looked down. "But I need to do something."

"Wait!" Mal called, but Aletta was already running down the stairs. "Great, now I'm alone."

She sat down on her the couch in the back and started hugging a pillow.

* * *

Queen Leah lead the Royal family to a private part within the theatre.

The room was filled with guards and servants of the Royal family.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Belle asked as she sat down in front of Queen Leah between her husband and son.

"Yes, my granddaughter as well." Queen Leah replied.

"Where is it about?" Adam asked.

"About Maleficent's daughter." Queen Leah replied.

"What about her?" Ben asked a bit angrily.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We think she... might have spelled someone." Queen Leah told.

"She'd never do that!" Ben called out. He wanted to go forward, but Belle stopped him.

"Who do you think she spelled?" Adam asked with suspiciousness. He truly didn't trust it, _at all_.

Queen Leah gestured to Audrey.

"Either your daughter or your son, maybe even both!" Audrey told.

"I think you've got way to much fantasy." Belle said as she stopped Ben from reaching over the table to grab Audrey. "I'd know it if one of my children was spelled."

"Look at how your son's behaviour now! This is probably not how he usual is!" Queen Leah said.

"There might be a few complications that came with my own curse..." Adam started.

Then the doors swung open, revealing Aletta, holding a spell book.

The Guards wanted to stop her, but stayed on their places once they saw it was their Princess.

"Aletta?" Adam was confused now. "But I told you to stay put!"

"I'm sorry dad, but this needs to happen." Aletta said and started chanting a French spell. " _Préjudice doit être de coeur, non seulement l'espirit. Si vous n'apercevez pas, cette malédiction sera dans votre famille plus longtemps que jamais!_ " And she closed the book.

While Aletta hand been chanting the spell, a golden ball of magic formed in Aletta's left hand.

And once Aletta was done. the ball split in two beams.

One hit Queen Leah in the chest, the other hit Audrey.

"What did you do?" Adam asked.

Aletta looked at her father. "I had to do this, for Mal."

"You're the one she spelled!" Audrey called out.

Aletta shook her head. "Mal never spelled me."

"Then why...?" Queen Leah started.

"Why I choose her side?" Aletta finished the question. "Simple, because I saw she was the One for my brother. She was the girl he has been dreaming about for so long, the reason he made his proclamation. I only helped them to get together, that's not illegal, is it?"

"One thing... what did you just do to to them?" Belle asked.

Aletta looked triumphant. "Oh, just a simple spell to remove beauty from the family tree."

"WHAT?!" Audrey and Queen Leah asked.

Aletta shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, it's easy to break. Just find out yourself that Ben made just the right decision to give a second chance to those who've never known love. They've lived in fear their whole lives, and now they're free of their parent's chains, they must be given a chance to find love, find out what's weak and what's strong."

Aletta shook her head and grabbed Ben's wrist. "Come, Mal needs you." and she dragged him out.

Adam looked at a fearful Queen Leah and a panicking Audrey. "I think we're done here." and held out his hand for Belle.

Belle gracefully took it.

Then they walked out of the room, just in time to hear the bell, signalling the next and final part of the play.

* * *

Once all guests were seated again, the red curtains opened up and the lights slowly faded.

Mal opened the cardboard door. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" She walks 3 times from left to right and back again, then leaving the podium.

Jay and Doug entered.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Jay started while Doug mimicked his mouth movements.

Mal entered the podium again. "Papa?" Then she walked off again.

Doug looked delighted. "Did you see that? It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Jay sighed.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Doug said and chased Mal.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Jay called out, hopping after Doug.

Mal comes up on the stage again, looking around her.

Doug and Jay open one of the cardboard doors in the decor.

Then Mal sees the door and rushes in.

Once Mal is gone, the decor changes to the one of the tower prison.

Jenkins looked in one of the cells.

"Papa? Papa? Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" Mal called before reaching the door. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here?"

"Belle?" Jenkins asked.

Mal comes through the door. "Oh, Papa!"

"How did you find me?" Jenkins asked.

Mal took Jenkins's hand. "Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

Jenkins looked at her with a horrified face. "Belle, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" Mal asked.

Jenkins shook his head. "No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!" Mal called.

Ben came through the same door and grabbed Mal's shoulder, whipping her around.

The stage went dark, there was only one beam of light coming through a 'window'.

"What are you doing here?" Ben deeply growled.

"Run, Belle!" Jenkins called out.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Mal said, looking around her.

"The master of this castle." Ben replied.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Mal asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." Ben growled.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" Mal desperately said.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Ben growled. The growl was rather sad, but still full of anger and hatred.

"Oh, there must be some way I can..." Mal pondered, then taking a rash decision. "wait! Take me, instead!"

"You! You would take his place?" Ben asked, there was surprising tone in his voice.

"Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Jenkins called.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Mal replied, partly standing in the beam of light.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." Ben told.

Mal looked into the dark. "Please, come into the light." she said.

Ben slowly comes into the beam of light, first his legs, then his whole body.

Mal looks up at Ben's hairy beastly face

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" Jenkins called.

"You have my word." Mal replied and hanged her head down.

"Then I'll let your father go." Ben said, passing Mal to open Jenkins's cell.

Jenkins quickly rushes over to Mal and grabbed her hands.

"No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" Jenkins said.

"No Papa, you're sick! You need to go home!" Mal argued.

"No, Belle!" Jenkins begged.

Mal hang her head, a tear falling from her eye. "Goodbye papa."

Ben grabbed Jenkins by his collar and dragged him out, leaving Mal alone to sit down in the cell.

The voices were far away, but Mal was still able to hear them.

"Belle!" Jenkins still called out. "No, please spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern!" Ben yelled as he threw Jenkins into something.. "Take him to the village!"

"Please, let me out, please!" Jenkins said with a muffed voice, going further and further away.

Mal looks out of the window in the cell, seeing the palanquin going away with her father in it.

A pair of lights go on.

The box beside the 'door' to the tower prison, that is supposed to be the staircase to the tower, opened up, revealing Ben and Doug.

"Master?" Doug asked.

"What!" Ben angrily asked.

Doug sighed. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room."

Ben thought about it for a moment.

"Then again, maybe not." Doug said.

Ben walked trough the door to see Belle in the cell.

He went a bit sad. "I'll show you to your room."

Mal looked up with surprise on her face. "My room? But I thought-"

"Do you want stay to in the tower?" Ben asked, his voice kinder than before.

"N-n-no." Mal stammered.

"Then, follow me." Ben told.

Mal stood up and followed Ben through the door.

The scene changes again, to a hallway.

Doug was hopping in front of Ben as a light source.

Ben looks at Mal, and Doug sees that, stopping for a moment.

"Say something to her." Doug whispered.

Ben stopped, Mal as well.

Ben turned around. "I...um...hope you like it here." The he looked at Doug for approval.

Doug motions Ben to continue.

Ben sighed. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, just not the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Mal curiously asked.

Ben turned around with a sigh, his eyes looking guilty. "The reason I'm this ugly beast."

Mal looked like she was wanting to ask him something, but she stopped.

Then Ben turned around and walked off the stage, Mal reluctantly followed.

The stage changed, this time into a bedroom.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." Ben told with a tender voice, opening the door for her.

Mal walked into the 'room'.

"Dinner.. invite her to dinner." Doug whispered.

Ben sighed again and looked at Mal while Mal was looking around the room. "Will... will you join me for dinner?"

Mal turned to Ben. "S-sure." Mal stammered.

Ben tried to smile, but quickly hid his big teeth again. "Thank you." And he slowly shut the door.

Mal sat down on the bed and looked out of the window, where it had started to snow.

The scene changes to the tavern in the town.

Only Chad and Aziz are there as Jenkins rushes in.

Chad is sitting in his private woollen armchair.

"Help! Someone help me!" Jenkins called.

"Maurice?" Chad whispered to himself.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon." Jenkins said. "Gaston! You need to help me!"

"Who's locked?" Aziz asked.

"Belle! We must go. Not a minute to lose!" Jenkins said.

"Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Chad asked as he stood up from his armchair.

Jenkins walked up to Chad. "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

"A beast?" Chad asked, then he quickly grabbed his hunting gun. "Tell me where it is!"

"In the dark woods! The beast lives in an enormous castle, it's hard not to miss!" Jenkins told.

Chad smirked. "I will retrieve Belle from the claws of that beast, if you promise she'll marry me."

Jenkins sighed, lifting his hands. "I guess I have no other choice."

"I'll go there next week, once I've trained enough to kill that beast." Chad told.

"Thank you." Jenkins said. "Thank you." Then he leaves.

"So... monsieur D'Arque isn't needed anymore for your plan?" Aziz asked.

"He still needs to come to discus this matter." Chad replied. "Just for a plan B."

Monsieur D'Arque walks in.

The scene changes again, back to the palace, to the dining room.

Ben is standing there, Mirror in his hand, looking depressed.

Doug and Lonnie are with him, standing near the table.

Ben is looking into his Magic Mirror. He sighed. " I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster. It's hopeless."

A petal falls off the rose (in the right front corner of the stage).

"She's to beautiful for me... I don't deserve her." Ben sighed.

Doug looked at Ben with a difficult face. "Master, just keep being tender... and gentle."

"That will be enough?" Ben asked.

"If you are patient enough, it will." Lonnie replied, not even so sure himself.

The door opens up, revealing Jay.

Jay cleared his throat. "Master, welcome the lady."

Mal walks onto the stage, stunning them with her appearance in a beautiful one-strap purple gown.

What...?" Doug mumbled unintelligible.

Mal shyly smiled.

Even though Ben was very stunned by her appearance, he quickly took a deep breath. "Young miss, please, take a seat."

* * *

 _Mal's dress to dinner: http: *double slash* www *dot* promgirl *dot* com/ shop/dresses/viewitem- PD1069886_

* * *

 ** _Yeah... I'm sort of evil._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

 ** _Please comment!_**

 ** _\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 8: 'Beauty and the Beast' pt 3  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

 ** _Oh, and Third Person (as long as the play is going on)_**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **'Beauty and the Beast'**

 _Enchantress: Angeletta Bête_

 _Beauty: Mal Mauvais_

 _Beast: Benjamin Bête_

 _Gaston: Chad Charming_

 _Le Fou: Aziz Agabrah_

 _Maurice: Mr. Jenkins_

 _Lumière: Doug Dwarfson_

 _Cogsworth: Jay Farr_

 _Mrs. Potts: Lonnie Shang_

 _Chip Potts: Carlos de Vil_

 _Monsieur D'Arque: Mr. Deley_

 _Claudette: Audrey Songeur_

 _Laurette: Jane Fairy_

 _Paulette: Ally Wonder_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

The whole public was looking at Mal with their mouths wide open.

Boys were even starting to dream about... _(Nope, I won't say it. Think about it yourself.)_

Ben gently pulled back the chair for Mal to sit. "Now, let us have dinner."

Carlos came in with the Indy Car, two bowls with soup on it. "For his Highness and the lady."

Jay places the bowls on the table.

Ben sat down on his chair and the dinner scene began.

* * *

 **Audrey's POV:**

 **Backstage:**

'This isn't fair! Everybody knows it should have been ME to play Queen Belle's role! Angeletta is certainly into the plot! Why else would she use a form of Dark Magic? I need to wake her up and make her see I'm the only one for Ben.'

Then I see Angeletta reading in that spell book of hers, muttering something.

I wonder what trick she's going to pull now.

Well, once I'll be Queen, I secure that no one can do magic anymore, so no one can mess with someone else's destiny.

It's MY destiny to become Queen of Auradon, not that stupid villain kid's!

Maleficent had been interfering in my mother's life, and now her filthy spawn is interfering mine!

I deserve my happy ending, she doesn't.

Maleficent's spawn is evil, just like Maleficent herself.

Ben is way to good-hearted for his own good, I have to stop that.

But how will I do that? Calling my grandmother's help was no success, it caused our family to loose our beauty! Just where we're so famous for!

I have to do something! But what?

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Play:**

The dining scene has changed into the library scene, with the doors.

Ben and Mal enter the stage, stopping in front of the 'doors'. "Belle, there's something I want to show you."

Ben begins to open the door, then stops. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Mal gave Ben a questioning look."

"It's a surprise." Ben told.

Mal closed her eyes and Ben waved his hand in front of her.

Then Ben turned around opened the 'doors'. He took Mal's hands, leading her in step by step.

Just as Mal entered the room, she asked: "Can I open them?"

"No, no. Not yet." Ben gently said. "Wait here." He walked over to the 'window' to draw back the curtains. As he did that, brilliant light spilled into the room.

Mal flinches reflexively as the light hits her face. "Now can I open them?"

"Alright, now." Ben replied.

Mal opens her eyes to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.

Mal stared at it with her mouth open. "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You-you like it?" Ben stammered.

"It's wonderful." Mal said with a dreamy look on her face.

Ben nodded and smiled as graceful as he could. "Then it's yours."

Mal smiled widely. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"There's no need to thank me, my lady." Ben said, taking her hand and softly kissed the back, his eyes not leaving hers.

PUBLIC: "Awe..."

"I think I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Adam, and who may you be?" Ben asked.

"I'm Belle." Mal replied.

"Your name suites you well, lady Belle." Ben said, acting like a true Prince.

Mal blushed. "No need to call me lady, I'm just a common villager."

"A _common_ villager possessing the beauty you have? All girls must've been very jealous." Ben said.

Mal giggled. "Mmmhh, a bit. I never really minded."

"Such a good personality trait. Please, follow me." Ben said, taking her out of the 'library'.

The stage changed in the one of the village.

Chad, Aziz, as well as a lot medieval village men, appeared on the stage.

Chad stepped upon a wooden block. "The night has come, to retrieve Belle from the ugly beast!"

The medieval village men roared in agreement.

Chad smiled his evil smile and took of with his mob. "Let's go!"

The stage changed again, to the castle's gate.

Chad and his men arrived at the gate, seeing the beastly statue and all the creepiness of the castle.

"This is the castle?" Aziz asked.

"Of course it is!" Chad snarled, scaring all of them. He grabbed his gun. "It's the only castle around here!"

The mob murmured some things, unclear enough to hear.

"This is it!" Chad called. "Tonight, the beast will go down!"

The stage changed again, into a big living room.

Ben and Mal were sitting next to each other on a small sofa, reading a fairy tale book at the fireplace as Doug came in, his face fearful.

"Master! Master!" he called, his voice full of fear.

Ben stood up quickly. "What is it?"

"There's a mob in the castle! They're about to kill you!" Doug said.

Right then, the mob stormed in.

Chad slammed Doug out of his way.

"Give it up, beast!" he called as some of the medieval men dragged Doug off of the stage.

"Gaston!" Mal said.

"You know this guy?" Ben asked, his voice filled with jealousy.

"He's a hunter from my village. He wants your head as a _trophy_." Mal told, taking Ben's arm.

Chad's eyes closed to slits. "So you're with _him_! What got into your mind Belle, you could've been the luckiest girl in the village! Yet, you threw me away like _trash_!"

"I could never be happy as your little wife!" Mal snarled. "I know you want me for my beauty, but I don't care about who someone is on the _outside_! I looked past the beast, and I found a _charming prince_ underneath. I've come to _love_ him."

The next thing everyone knew, was Chad shooting Ben down.

Ben let out a growl and fell on the ground, crawling from the pain.

"Adam!" Mal called out and sat down by Ben's side, tears jumping into her eyes.

Chad laughed an evil laugh. "Say bye bye to your prince!"

He wanted to pull the trigger again, but a blast of magic shot the gun out of his hand.

They all looked at the person who had appeared in front of the fireplace.

It was a woman, dressed in a beautiful plain white lace dress and a long white cape. And upon her brown hair, there was a silver tiara.

The lights faded out a little bit.

"Who are you?" Mal dared to ask.

"I, am the Enchantress, the one who placed the curse upon this castle." Aletta replied. "Just to get him more friendly to trespassers. And now he did what was necessary, I lift the curse from the castle!"

Then, Aletta started chanting. "After all you've done, you finally changed, you did the right thing. So now, young Prince, you shall be returned to normal."

Ben's beastly fur disappeared, as well as the big claws and teeth.

And when Ben opened up his eyes, he had returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Aziz and the medieval men had fled off, afraid to be hit by the Enchantress.

Ben slowly stood up with Mal's help and turned to the Enchantress. "Thank you."

Aletta bowed and clapped in her hands, making the room a much brighter place. Then, golden flames came out her hands, directed at Mal.

Mal's clothing changed into a long strapless purple ballgown with crystals on the lace bottom and on the top.

The public was utterly shocked.

"And to make it complete..." Aletta said and changed Mal's hairstyle.

 **(Think about Belle's hairstyle in the ballroom scene, Mal's hair is long enough)**

Aletta clapped in her hands and the music started to play.

Ben took Mal's hands and started to dance with her on the rhythm of the music.

Meanwhile, the other players came up to and started to sing.

(Background = random students, foreground = Ben's servants)

Foreground: _Forever just the same, forever a surprise, forever as before, forever just as sure as the sun will rise._

Carlos: _Tale as old as time, tune as old as song._

Doug & Jay: _Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change and learning you were wrong._

Foreground: _Certain as the sun,_

Backgroud: _Certain as the sun,_

Foreground: _rising in the east._

Carlos: _Tale as old as time,_

Jay: _song as old as rhyme,_

Doug: _beauty and the beast._

Aletta: _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

Background: _Beauty and the beast._

And on the last tune, Ben and Mal shared a kiss while the red canvas fell, earning a loud applause from the public.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 9: Prophecy of Fate & Destiny  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this story is mostly written in Angeletta's POV. Maybe one or two times from Ben's POV. Maybe a little Mal's POV..._  
**

 ** _Oh, and Third Person (as long as the play is going on)_**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **The next day, back at school**

 **Mal's POV:**

Yesterday had been amazing.

Even through Audrey had wanted to crash everything, Aletta managed to stop her in some way.

Yet, I still fear she might try anything to break me and Ben apart, and we're only just together.

Evie probably saw my sad face. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm just a little afraid of Audrey, what if she does something that will make Ben leave me?"

"Don't think like that, Ben loves you!" Evie exclaimed.

"But does he love me enough to stay with me?" I asked.

Evie took my hands. "Mal, you're a wonderful person, and you know that Ben won't break up with you for that sick and twisted girl who is only interested in dating a Prince to become a rich Queen."

I raised my eyebrow. "I thought that was your goal as well."

"Not anymore." Evie told. "I've come to see that my brains are attractive as well, not just my outer skin."

I smiled. "It's good to see that you've changed. But how have you come to see?"

"Aletta is such a good friend." Evie hinted.

I immediately understood.

Who doesn't?

* * *

 **Aletta's POV:**

I really nailed it yesterday.

And only one more month before my brother's coronation!

Time's running fast nowadays.

But now Ben isn't with Audrey anymore, I've got rest.

Well, until Audrey tries something new or so.

I'll still have to watch her, for the case she might even steal Mal's or my spell-book.

I walked into Dragon Anatomy class, sitting down on my regular spot next to my brother.

"Hello Angie." Ben greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Ben, what's got you so happy?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably all that happened yesterday." my brother replied.

I grinned. "I can understand why you'd be so happy about that."

"I think I'm taking Mal out for coffee again this afternoon, does that sound like a good idea?" Ben asked.

I nodded. "I think it's perfect. Mal loves nice and quiet things."

"I just hope Audrey won't try anything, but of course, she however will." Ben sighed.

I looked at my brother. "I shall stop whatever she'll try. You and Mal were destined for each other and she's messing with destiny."

"You're an amazing sister, thank you Angie." Ben said.

"You're the future King, you _need_ a wife who is strong enough. And Fate decided Mal is that woman. I'll only carry out things Fate decided." I told.

"Isn't that what we all should do?" Ben asked.

"We should." I replied.

Right then, the lesson started.

And it was quite boring, as always.

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

Okay, Ben and Mal are out.

Perfect.

Now, I can visit the Hall of Prophecies.

I looked around me: no one in sight.

So I quickly stepped into the cleaning closet.

There, I created a golden flame with my magic as a source of light.

I stepped on the golden tile and ticked with my heel 8 times quick, 4 times slow.

Then the wall in front of me opened up, revealing an elevator.

I quickly went in and the doors closed, the elevator going down.

The Hall of Prophecies is the Hall where I listen to the Prophecies Fate makes.

Sometimes, the Chosen receive dreams that lead to their ultimate destiny, like Ben received dreams of Mal while only seeing her eyes and hair.

Destiny decides your future, and you barely have got any say into it since it's already decided when you're conceived by your parents.

I know, it sounds cruel, but in this world of Fairy Tales, there will always be Villains and Heroes.

And Destiny is chosen by Fate.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a big hall with blue light, a white stone table in the middle with the pentagram on it, shelves full of crystal balls and others of them hovering around the room.

"Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Benjamin Bête!" I called once I stood

One of the hovering balls flew slowly to the middle of the table.

The points of the pentagram lighted up, and a beam of white electric light was shot at the ball from the point.

Through the light, I could see the shadow image of the red thorned rose.

It was my brother's symbol.

A voice, that sounded like an old lady, started to whisper: _"A Prince to his people, a Prince who listens to his heart. He shall become great in all that matters to humanity, and find the One in the Girl born of Dragon. Their love will start a new Dynasty in the Land of Fairy Tales."_

The Girl born of Dragon.

That was Mal, since her mother Maleficent can change into a Dragon. Or Maleficent must have another daughter... but we probably would have heard if that was the case.

"Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Mal Mauvais!" I called.

The ball in front of me went back to it's former place, and another ball landed on the middle of the table.

The points lighted up again and again, beams of electric light was shot at the ball.

Two dragons, one green and the other purple, forming the shape of a heart appeared. And again, there was a cracking whispering voice: _"Born as a Princess of Evil, raised as such, arriving with a mission to bring Evil back to power. Yet she shall see, she isn't what she thought to be, turning into a Hero of her time. And as all Heroes, she'll have the happy ending she deserves."_

I smiled at that.

Mal is meant to become a Hero, and have her happy ending.

"Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Audrey Songeur!" I called.

Mal's Destiny Orb flew back to it's place and Audrey's Destiny Orb hovered towards the middle of the table from one of the shelves.

The pentagram reacted the same, and a crackly voice spoke once again: _"Once cursed by the Queen of Heroes, this Princess shall turn into an Agent of Evil once the new Dynasty chimes it's first rhymes. Destiny shall be kind and merciful, yet not for long."_

There it is: Audrey's Fate.

She was always meant to be the villain in Mal's fairy tale, like Maleficent was the villain in Aurora's fairy tale.

I pity her a little, since I had to trigger her Destiny to let it happen.

See? Evil isn't born, it's made through certain events in one's past.

I sighed. "Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Angeletta Bête!"

The process repeated: balls switched, pentagram shot electric beams out of it's points and an old lady's crackly voice said the Fate.

 _"Born to be a Queen, blessed with the Power of Pure Magic. She shall trigger the Destinies of her generation, both those of Heroes and Villains. She, the Queen of Heroes, Princess of Destiny and Fate, shall find her truth among her people. The Queen of Heroes is just to the honest, kind to those who are her friends and rebellious against tradition. She shall meet the King of her heart and clear him of his parent's crime. She shall believe in Fate and Destiny, 'Hope isn't lost, it's found.'."_

There you have mine.

I still try to figure out some of it, like who is this 'King of my heart'?

I know a lot about the other Destinies, but I have still a lot of questions about my own...

Guess I'll have to figure out before this 'New Dynasty' begins.

Well, let's get started.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 10: Mad like Hell!  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this chap has multiple POV's._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **A random day a week before the coronation  
**

 **Evie's POV:**

Good, I'm excluded from Remedial Goodness for today.

At least now I can focus upon my and Mal's dresses for Ben's coronation next week!

I'm very far, I just have to give Mal's something more of a true royal look since she's dating a Prince.

Sitting in the assembly hall, I sketched the silver lining on Mal's dress, which shall be a light shade of purple to match Auradon's colour schemes. And my own will be dark blue, since a lighter shade of blue doesn't look so good on me. I wonder what Aletta's dress will be... since she never wears one, it shall be strange to see her in one that day.

But I bet on it that it will be an absolutely stunning sight! I think yellow will do good...

Enough fantasized about someone else's dress! Now, what accessoiry should I pick...?

* * *

 **Audrey's POV:**

Rage and hate were flowing through my veins.

I cannot believe it! I will be the last beautiful woman in my line, all through that stupid curse Angeletta placed on me.

And Ben is still with that scruffy-looking Villain kid!

 _Watch my words, spawn of Maleficent, you shall die on a place where everybody will see it but no one wants to help you._

 _I shall finish you off and break this damned curse!_

Now, I only have to sneak in the room where the witches sleep and steal there spell books.

 _Easy peasy._

I know Angeletta never locks the door.

I've got an advantage.

Quickly, I look around the corner of my room door, seeing Mal and Angeletta walking away, talking and laughing.

The sight disgusts me down to my bare bones, but it won't be any longer.

I sneak out of my room, going towards the end of the hall where I look back one more time.

 _Coast is clear._

I lay my hand on the door to open it up.

And indeed, it isn't locked.

 _Angeletta, you're so predictable._

I sneak into the room, where the curtains are closed.

They don't like the colour scheme, that's clear.

Then, I started searching every drawer.

And I found one, a leather bound book with the golden Wiccan Pentagram.

I know it's Angeletta's, because I've seen her with it at the play.

Underneath Angeletta's lay another leather bound book, one with a golden fire breathing dragon on it's cover.

That one has to be Mal's.

I grabbed that one too, just to secure it that I will find a spell.

I closed the drawer before leaving the room with the two books in my hand, running to my own room where I started reading.

I have to find it. I just have to!

* * *

 **That afternoon**

 **Ben's POV:**

It was already very late, but we didn't have school tomorrow because it was family day.

I looked at my beautiful purple haired girlfriend, who has been accepted by the other Princesses in this school as one of their own.

Well, except by Audrey.

She's somehow still mad over our break-up three months ago.

Guess she needs her time to get over it. Yet, Angeletta said that Audrey might try something.

I'm afraid for that too, but I'll do anything in my power to protect her. Mal doesn't deserve to be unhappy, she has changed so much since her arrival.

I love her for who she is, her power behind those eyes, how quickly she accepted that I do have a Beastly side and Angie's magic. She's the perfect girl for me, I just know it. There is just something about her.

Mal will be my Queen one day, and no one can stop that from happening.

Next I look at my sister, who's talking to the other kids from the Isle.

I spot Jay's gaze upon my sister, and I feel the beast rise within me starting to growl.

If he tries anything, I'll rip him apart!

Sure Angie won't accept that, but I'm her twin brother by only a few minutes, I'm supposed to be overprotective.

"Ben? Is everything okay?" I hear Mal ask.

I turned my head back to Mal, seeing her gorgeous face filled with worries.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, I was just looking at my sister."

"It's clear, isn't it?" Mal asked. "Someone's in love with her."

"I'm just a little bit protective over my little sister." I said as I laid my arm around Mal's naked shoulders.

She looks absolutely perfect in that dark purple short dress. I cannot help it but imagine how stunning she would look in a wedding dress, or a true Queen's gown for that.

Guess those images shall be saved for later.

Mal is my angel fallen from heaven, born to become my beloved wife one day.

I'll protect her with my life, as shall I protect my sister.

* * *

 **Late that night**

 **Audrey's POV:**

I have found it! A spell to kill Mal.

And I know exactly when and where to kill Mal.

I will kill Mal on Family Day, on the croquet fields after lunch when everybody's watching the game take place.

No one will be able to save her, not even that witch Angeletta.

Then, Ben will blame Angeletta for Mal's death and kill her.

And that's the part where I come in, to get Ben over his grief and his guilt.

He'll fall in love with me again, and I shall be Queen of Auradon, having the picture perfect life with the picture perfect husband and picture perfect children walking around.

And with those witches dead, I will be free of this curse.

My children will be beautiful, and they will be Ben's, no matter what.

I already like the plan.

 _Now, I have to execute it on exactly the right time._

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 11: Hope is not Lost, it's Found  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this chap has multiple POV's._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Family Day  
**

 **Third Person POV:**

The 4 children from the Isle were all back in Remedial Goodness class once again, which they hope is the last one they'll ever get.

F.G. disturbed them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a little surprise for you four."

Mal raised her eyebrows while the other three were looking at one another with questioning faces.

The glass door in the back of the class opened up and Angie walked in. "I'm sorry to disturb, but I need to speak to Mal."

F.G. shook it off. "It's fine. The others of you, please gather around the plasma TV.

Mal walked to Angie. "What is it?"

"Our spell books have been stolen a few days ago." Angie told, crossing her arms.

"And you only tell me now?" Mal asked.

"They're back, and I think I know who stole them." Angie said.

Mal gave her a questioning look, expecting the answer.

Angie sighed. "It was Audrey."

"And what does this mean?" Mal asked.

Angie leaned closer to Mal. "I fear she might have found the killing spell, and try to kill you with it."

"Guess I'll have to watch my back some more." Mal said and wanted to walk back, stopped by Angie's voice.

"I have a feeling Mal." Angie said. " And it's not good one."

Mal turned back. "Is there anything that works against the killing spell?"

"I have a plan, so don't worry about it." Angie said.

Mal gave Angie a questioning look, but shrugged it off and went to the front of the classroom, something she better couldn't have done.

She was greeted by her mother's voice, a sound she never wanted to hear again.

"There's my evil girl!" Maleficent said, a vicious smile upon her face.

Mal did her best not to look disgusted. "Hi mom."

"You don't sound happy to see me." Maleficent said, a little disappointment in her voice.

"That's because I'm not going to carry out your stupid evil plan!" Mal yelled.

"What!?" Maleficent screamed, standing up from the couch.

"Auradon has become my home, a home I want to protect! I'm not going to give it to you!" Mal yelled again and stormed out of the classroom with a very angry face.

"Evie, how are the Princes treating you? Already on your way to become a Princess?" E.Q. asked.

"Mom, some boys here don't deserve to be a royal, they're just using you for their own benefits!" Evie said.

"What a shame!" E.Q. sighed.

"Son, how much have you stolen for me already?" Jafar asked.

Jay shook his head. "I'm done stealing."

"What!?" Jafar yelled.

"I met a girl, and she has stolen mine. The last and only thing I'll ever be stealing is her heart." Jay replied.

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

 **Ben's POV:**

It had been a great lunch.

The meeting between Mal and my parents went way better than expected.

Guess it had to do something with Angie's convincing words.

Dad has always been vulnerable to Angie's voice.

It's his reason for calling Angie his Angel.

We went down to the croquet fields, where all the royals were playing.

Angie was teaching Evie, Carlos and Jay how to play the game.

Doug was with them too.

"Well done Jay!" she said, giving him a high five.

Again, I saw Jay giving my sister that lustful look.

I admit my sister looks good in everything she wears, but he shouldn't look at her like that!

"Something wrong son?" my dad asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Just how Jay is looking at Angie." I growled.

Dad's look darkened. "Indeed, it's disturbing."

The low growl was present in his voice as well.

"Boys!" mom said and snapped with her fingers. "Just don't do anything before he tries. Angie does deserve a nice love life without you two interfering it."

"Yes mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I understand it that you're very protective of Angie, but understand you'll have to let her go one day." Belle spoke.

Dad sighed. "She's still my little Angel, I cannot let her go like that."

Mom took his arm. "I understand."

I turned my gaze to look at Mal, who was eating some of the leftover strawberries from the lunch.

She looked great in those tight purple clothes she was wearing. Yet, she looks good in anything, just like my sister.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Audrey walking to Mal with some evil and vicious smile upon my face.

My eyes wided and I turned my full attention to them.

"And now, Spawn of Maleficent, you shall die!" Audrey called. "Dans ce lieu, à ce stade, vous tombera et votre âme vous laissera, pour toujours!"

 _"No!"_ I yelled out, but it was no use.

Audrey shot the uncontrolled blast of magic from some object she was holding towards Mal before the guards could restrain her with handcuffs.

Tears left my eyes.

But the spell didn't hit Mal.

Angie stepped in right on time, the spell hitting her instead. Angie fell down to the ground upon her back, her face to the left, her eyes closed, her arms spread like an angel's wings, her hair around her head like an angelic halo and her legs crossed.

 _"Angie!"_ I cried out, running towards my sister.

I cannot believe it! My sister gave her life for my girlfriend.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I fell down on my knees on Angie's right.

She looked so peaceful, like she was only asleep.

My father looked angrily to Audrey, growling: _"What have you done!?"_

Mal kneeled down beside me, leaning with her head upon my shoulder, crying as well.

Everybody let a few tears roll out of their eyes.

 _The Princess of Auradon has died._

Evie nearly cried out her eyes as both Doug and Carlos were soundlessly comforting her, having tears in their eyes as well.

Jay had fallen down upon his knees, his head down as tears escaped his eyes.

Mom was crying the most of all, dad having wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone was teary eyed, everyone except Audrey.

Suddenly, rage overtook me.

I couldn't think straight anymore.

With angry, tearful, darkened eyes, I looked to the culprit of my sister's murder.

Mal lifted her head from my shoulder, as she suddenly had a look in her eyes. She reached for something that my sister was holding in her right hand.

It was an amulet, the Wiccan Pentagram, my sister's symbol.

Attached to the amulet was a note on parchment, in my sister's handwriting.

Mal looked at me. "She wrote it for you."

I slowly took the note and started reading.

 _'To my dear brother,_

 _Do not cry, I'm not dead.'_

What?

 _'I'm barely asleep.'_

How?

 _'I knew Audrey was planning something, and she stole my and Mal's spell books._

 _This spell is from my book, so I know I could change it in a mere sleeping spell._

 _It's a lot like Maleficent's curse on Aurora, yet it doesn't affect the whole Kingdom._

 _This spell is breakable in the same way as Aurora's and Snow White's._

 _The man who truly loves me must confess his love for me, and give me a kiss._

 _And the clues to this man can be found in the Hall of Prophecies underneath the school.'_

Hall of Prophecies? Where is she talking about?

 _'All fairy tales start with individual prophecies, every person has one._

 _You shall find a note in my spellbook how to get there._

 _I wish you the best luck of the Kingdom, my brave brother._

 _From your dear sister,_

 _Angeletta,_

 _prophecized Queen of Heroes and Princess of Destiny & Fate.'_

"Dad!" I called.

Dad came to me.

"You need to read this." and I handed him the note.

Dad read the note. "We need to handle quick."

"What do we need to do?" Mal asked.

Dad took the decision. "Ben, you and your friends go find this Hall of Prophecies like your sister tells you to."

"We'll do." I said, drying my tears before I stood up and helped Mal up.

Mal hang the amulet around Angie's neck. "I promise we'll find your true love."

Dad picked Angie up and dragged her to the school.

"What was that?" Evie asked, still crying a little.

"Apparently, my sister isn't dead at all." I told.

The 4 who hadn't read the note, looked at me with a questioning face.

"But... it was a killing spell?" Doug asked. "How...?

"Angie somehow knew Audrey was going to do this, to me. She told me this morning." Mal told. "She said she had a plan."

"She made the curse like Aurora's, she's barely asleep and will only wake once the man who loves her more than anything confesses his love for her, and gives her a kiss." I told.

"Do we have a time limit?" Carlos asked.

"I do not know. We had to search her spell book for further instructions." I replied.

Evie dried her tears. "Then let's go! If there is a time limit, we'll have to handle quick."

Then, the six of us went to the school, to the room where Mal and Angie slept to find Angie's spell book.

 _We have to break this curse, and quick!_

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 12: Finding your own Destiny  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this chap has multiple POV's._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

The six friends arrived in the bedroom, all curtains still closed.

"Where could Aletta's book be?" Evie asked.

"I know she always puts it in a drawer of her desk." Mal replied and opened all the drawers of Angie's desk, finding the spell book in the smallest one. She flipped through the pages.

"Are you sure not to miss one?" Jay asked.

"I'm busy!" Mal groaned.

Then, she finally fount the note.

"Here it is!" Mal said.

"What does it say?" Carlos asked.

 _'Dear brother,_

 _This note shall direct you to the Hall of Prophecies._

 _First, you have to go to the cleaning closet on the 1st floor._

 _Then, you have to find the golden tile and tick with one of your heels on it._

 _Eight times quick, 4 times slow._

 _An elevator will open up and bring you to the Hall._

 _Upon the white stone table, with the Wiccan Pentagram, the last note shall be found._

 _I wish you the best of luck within the Kingdom._

 _Angeletta,_

 _prophesized Queen of Heroes and Princess of Destiny & Fate.'_

"The cleaning closet on the first floor? No one uses that!" Doug said.

"That's maybe just why it's there." Ben said.

"C'mon, we have no time to lose!" Jay said.

Mal left the spell book behind on the desk, but took the note with her, before she locked the door of her room.

* * *

 **Audrey's POV:**

I don't belong in here! I don't belong in a dungeon!

I am a Princess, I belong on a throne as a Queen!

It is my birthright to become Queen of Auradon, my mother raised me that way!

And my life was right, until Ben decided to get some villains from the Isle.

That spawn of Maleficent stole my birthright! She has no right to the throne of Auradon, only I have!

No one here knows about Fate, but I know.

One day, Ben will see that Mal is just as evil as her mother and he'll be forced to send them back.

That day will probably be the day Mal has his adorable child and raises the child to be evil like her.

And it will be the day Ben comes back for me, crying out the pain of his heart.

He will make me his Queen and I shall bare him beautiful children now this damn curse is lifted.

It will all be right in the end, I still believe.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

We found the cleaning closet on the 1st floor.

"This is it?" Evie asked, as she opened up the door. She reached out for a light switch, only to find out there was none.

"How could Aletta find that tile in the dark?" Carlos asked.

Mal suddenly snapped her fingers, creating a green flame that lighted the room. "Probably like this."

"Forgot Aletta was magical too, for a moment." Carlos said.

"There!" Ben said, seeing a shiny tile close near the wall.

"How did we open it again?" Jay asked.

"Ticking on the tile." Carlos replied. "Eight times quick, four times slow."

Mal did exactly that, ticking 8 times quick and 4 times slow.

In front of them, an elevator appeared.

They looked all at each other.

"Well, just... get in, I guess." Carlos said.

Mal did the first steps, the others followed her.

The doors closed behind the last, which were Evie and Doug.

The elevator went down.

"This is scary." Carlos said with a lot of fear in his voice, looking around. There was fear in his eyes as well.

"I wonder what Angie did down here." Doug said.

"We'll find that out soon." Ben said.

The doors of the elevator opened up, revealing a big room bathing in weak light blue light, enough light to see the room.

Everywhere the group looked, they saw crystal balls, either flying or hovering above a wooden shelve.

And as Aletta had written, there was a stone round white table in the middle of the room.

There was a note.

Mal went over and grabbed the note from the table, noticing Aletta's symbol on the table. She couldn't help it but think back about her youth, when she had seen the symbol before.

 _Mal had stepped foot outside of the Isle's main city when running around with Carlos & Jay._

 _They had been far out of the city when they found an abandoned shack which wood was black of the rot, just like the landscape around._

 _But there was a green tree in the far sight._

 _"Let's check it out!" Jay called and ran up to the tree._

 _"Wait up!" Mal called as she grabbed Carlos's arm._

 _When they reached the green tree, Mal saw so many golden apples growing between the green leaves and couldn't help but pick one from a branch hanging low._

 _She lowered her hand and attemted to take a bite of the apple when she saw the Wiccan Pentagram carved in gold into the tree, then noticing it carved in the apple as well._

 _When Mal took a bite, she received a vision of a boy with tidy hazelnut brown hair, kind bright blue eyes and a memorizing bright smile._

"Mal? Are you alright?" Ben's sweet voice pulled her back into the present time.

Mal turned her head, passing him the letter.

Ben read it.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

 _'To my dear brother,_

 _Now you've found this room, the Hall of Prophecies, I suggest you all will find out your Destiny and how they're intertwined._

 _All you have to do is say this scentence: 'Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of (name)' when you stand in front of the table._

 _Fear not, it won't do any harm, I secure you._

 _I wish you the best of luck within the Kingdom._

 _Angeletta,_

 _prophesized Queen of Heroes and Princess of Destiny & Fate.'_

I looked at the table before I cleared my throat. "Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Angeletta Bête."

One of the flying orbs lowered.

From the points of the Pentagram, an electric beam of light was shot at the orb.

The first thing I saw in the light was Angie's symbol, the golden Wiccan Pentagram, as a shadow. Then, a cracking old lady's voice spoke.

 _"Born to be a Queen, blessed with the Power of Pure Magic. She shall trigger the Destinies of her generation, both those of Heroes and Villains. She, the Queen of Heroes, Princess of Destiny and Fate, shall find her truth among her people. The Queen of Heroes is just to the honest, kind to those who are her friends and rebellious against tradition. She shall meet the King of her heart and clear him of his parent's crime. She shall believe in Fate and Destiny, 'Hope isn't lost, it's found.'"_

The light disappeared.

"How about... mine?" Mal asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I asked. "Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Mal Mauvais."

The same thing repeated itself: an orb hovered over to the table, five beams of electric energy connected with the orb creating light and a symbol appeared in the light.

Mal's symbol was a heart, created by two dragons: one green an the other purple.

The crackling voice spoke again.

 _"Born as a Princess of Evil, raised as such, arriving with a mission to bring Evil back to power. Yet she shall see, she isn't what she thought to be, turning into a Hero of her time. And as all Heroes, she'll have the happy ending she deserves."_

"Didn't expect that." Mal softly said, after a comfortable silence.

"Can I hear mine?" Jay shyly asked.

"I don't see why you should not." I replied. "Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Jay Farr."

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 13: The Connection We Have All  
**

* * *

 _ **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187  
**_

 ** _P.S.: this chap has multiple POV's._  
**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

A more golden coloured orb hovered towards the table, and the process with the electrifying beams repeated.

Jay's symbol, a golden cobra, appeared in the light and an old lady's cracking voice started to speak.

 _"Once a boy, once a thief, now a man, now awoken. A fairer maiden he could not wish to have, waits for him asleep. He is her King where she his Queen. Their Hearts are Harmony, awakening the New Dynasty of Heroes. My King, rise and fight for the waiting maiden who owns your heart in every way. You are her hope, her love, her King."_

They all looked at Jay.

"... A King?" Jay asked with disbelief. "But I am none, I'm only a kid from the streets."

"Well, whose next?" Ben asked.

Mal looked at him. "I want to hear yours."

"Yeah, and one of ours next!" Evie exclaimed.

"I really don't want to hear whatever my destiny is..." Doug said.

"Alright, if you really don't want it." Ben said before turning to the table again. "Honorous Fate, show me again, the Fate of Benjamin Bête."

A clear bright orb flew to the table as Jay's Destiny Orb flew back to it's former place and the process repeated.

The shadow of a red thorned rose was clear to see in the bright light blue light before the crackling voice spoke once again.

 _"A Prince to his people, a Prince who listens to his heart. He shall become great in all that matters to humanity, and find the One in the Girl born of Dragon. Their love will start a New Dynasty in the Land of Fairy Tales."_

And the light faded.

"The Girl born of Dragon... but that's Mal!" Evie said.

"Evie's conclusion does make sense." Doug said.

Mal and Ben looked at one another.

"So we were... meant for each other all along?" Mal asked.

"It seems to be that way." Ben said.

"You think... _us_ , will survive all this?" Mal asked.

Ben kindly smiled. "My sister knew we were meant for one another, and I do think she is right, not because she is always right, but because I do love you."

Mal blushed.

"Please, keep this love scene for later, we have to save a life right now." Doug interrupted.

"Right, but how? Only a true love's kiss can wake her up." Carlos said. "I'm not the smartest when it comes to riddles!"

Evie thought for a moment. "Jay's Destiny said: _'A fairer maiden he could not wish to have, waits for him asleep.'_ , and Aletta is asleep! And didn't Aletta's said: _'She shall meet the King of her heart'_ where Jay's said: _'He is her King where she is his Queen'_. And both point directly at this New Dynasty and new Heroes."

Everybody stared at her.

"Actually, what you're saying does make sense." Carlos said.

Jay's eyes wided, just realizing what Evie had said. "It cannot be me, it's just impossible."

Ben sighed and laid a hand on Jay's shoulder.

Both men looked each other in the eye.

"I might not like it, but right now you are the only hope of saving my sister's life, I do not want her to die." Ben said. "If you are the one who was meant to be with Angie, I just warn you not to harm her in any way."

Jay sighed there. "I don't want to harm anyone, especially not Aletta. I admit I feel very attracted to her without any reason, maybe because she is herself and doesn't really listen to what others say about her, more I don't know."

"We all have such a feeling at times." Evie said. "But right now, we have a friend's life to save. Keep your brotherly protection for later Ben, Aletta cannot use it right now."

They all go up with the elevator again.

When they're upstairs again, they quickly go to the healing wing of the school, finding both of Ben's parents sitting beside Aletta's bed.

Adam stood up when the group reached the bed. "Have you found anything?"

"We've found everything." Ben replied his father as Jay sat down on the other side of the bed.

A crystal clear tear left Jay's right eye as he saw Aletta, still sleeping while the whole Kingdom was worried about her.

While Ben started explaining everything to his parents, Jay went with his fingers through Aletta's brown hair what reminded him of the classic Arabic beauty his father told him about once in a while.

"I have lived long enough here in Auradon to know you never misjudge anyone, not even me and my friends. If you and your brother hadn't done anything, I'd still be a thief on the Isle." Jay whispered, so soft that no one could hear. "But you, especially you, made my life so much better. Because of you, I've stopped stealing. You've stolen my heart, and the only thing I'll ever be stealing, is yours."

Slowly, he planted a soft kiss upon her red lips.

The moment their lips touched, a bright golden light surrounded them, breaking the spell.

Aletta opened up her eyes only a second after the kiss had ended.

She blinked for a moment before starting to smile and laid a hand on Jay's left shoulder. "You did it, my dear thief."

"You heard what I just said?" Jay asked, a little surprised.

"Every single word you let leave your lips." Aletta replied.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 14: Sentencing the Culprit  
**

* * *

 **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Everyone was silent for a while, just watching Jay and Aletta.

"Can you stand?" Jay asked with a concerned voice.

"I believe I can." Aletta replied, slowly letting her legs slide over the bedside, holding onto Jay's shoulders as she stood up.

Everyone in the room was smiling.

King Adam cleared his throat.

Jay sighed. "I was already afraid for this."

Aletta glared at her father. "Dad, not the moment to do this."

King Adam looked at Aletta with a pleading face, but it made Aletta only angrier.

"Hon, maybe it's time enough after we've sentenced Lady Songeur." Queen Belle said.

"She's not much of a Lady anymore." Doug murmured.

"That doesn't matter, we have to keep going." King Adam said.

As they left the Hospital Wing, Jay turned to Aletta.

"Where are we even going?" he asked.

Aletta smiled. "To the court house, it's in the outskits of Auradon City."

* * *

The Supreme Court of Auradon was being called together as Mal was standing on it's golden balcony that looked out over the Enchanted Forest and the land behind it.

Mal was dressed in a beautiful light purple gown and her deep purple hair was put up in a bun.

As she stood there, she heard soldiers coming up the stairs.

Mal turned around, seeing the soldiers appear with a beautiful woman in tow.

The woman, who had long blonde hair, was crying.

One of the men said something to her and disappeared inside.

The woman walked closer to the balcony, letting her tears fall down on the cement floor.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Mal asked, taking a step towards her.

The woman shook her head. "I cannot believe my daughter did something like that, I cannot believe she tried to murder out of jealousy."

"Are you... Audrey's mother, Aurora?" Mal asked.

The woman nodded.

"I'm sorry for what my mother did to you." Mal sadly said.

"So you're Maleficent's daughter?" the woman, Aurora, asked.

Mal sighed while she nodded. "Yeah... not really something I'm proud off."

"I have long forgiven your mother. Princess Angeletta told me all about your mother's legacy, it told exactly why your mother turned evil, it was a reason I could understand." Aurora told. "Yet, I cannot understand my daughter's motives of trying to kill you."

"Well, Aletta told me Audrey held much anger against magic wielders. Turns out me and Aletta are the only ones who can do magic around here." Mal said. "So... jealousy and hatred, I guess."

"Such strong negative emotions." Aurora sighed.

Mal nodded. "You can say that, yes."

"Aurora, are you alright?" the kind voice of Queen Belle asked, stepping onto the balcony out of the large court hall.

"I'm fine now Belle, I only feel like I'm a bad mother now." Aurora said, hanging her head. "I thought I raised her better than this."

"Every mother would blame themselves if their child did such a thing. I'd be absolutely devastated and angry to myself if Ben or Angie had done such a thing without a reasonable motive." Belle told.

"What sentence risks my daughter?" Aurora asked.

Belle bit her lip. "It's all up to Angie, since she is the Queen of Heroes and Princess of Destiny & Fate, she has justice on her side."

"Do you think she'll sentence Audrey to death?" Aurora asked, panic taking over.

"My Angie would never do that, she's to merciful. If it had been Adam, he'd probably kill Audrey himself." Belle replied.

"My Queen, Lady Aurora, Lady Mal, the court awaits your presences." the captain of the Palace Guard said.

Belle nodded. "Thank you, we'll be there."

The captain bowed and went into the hall.

Belle held out a hand to Mal. "Come, you're a part of our family now."

Mal smiled and took Belle's hand.

Together, the three went inside the court hall.

Mal brought Aurora over to the box for the family of the culprit where Aurora's husband Philip and mother Leah were already sitting before she went to her assigned place besides Ben.

Ben laid his hand upon hers, kissing her cheek.

Belle and Adam were sitting on Ben's other side, King Adam on the right of the Judge's chair. On the left side of the chair was the Wise Council of Four.

The Wise Council of Four was barely an aid to the one sentencing the culprit, who was usually King Adam.

The golden doors opened and Aletta came out, dressed up in a golden dress that had a tight corset and flowed out with tulle just below Angie's waist. The shoes she wore were very simple, just lie Angie loved them. There were several pieces of a golden pearl set on her body; a pearl necklace, a second pearl necklace with chains between the pearls, a pearl pendant, a set of earrings, a ring and a bracelet.

She appeared stunning.

Six Palace Guards, two in front of her, two beside her and two behind her, guided her to the half moon table.

Aletta stepped onto the stairs to the Judge's chair and sat down, overlooking the whole court room all at once.

The Palace Guards took their stands near the jury and the public.

The next thing that happened, was that Audrey was lead into the room, her hands bound with a pair of handcuffs and several chains on them that were held by four Palace Guards.

The public became restless, whispering all around about a sentence coming up.

As Audrey was lead to the middle of the half moon circle, she glared at Mal, not stopping with glaring the whole time.

It caused Mal to go extremely nervous.

"Silence!" Aletta called out with so much authority in her voice, that it shocked the public.

The second everyone was silent, Aletta stood up.

"Lady Audrey Songeur, you tried to kill Lady Mal Mauvais, which you defend with saying it's the best for the Kingdom of Auradon." Aletta said.

"She's her mother's daughter! Can you not see?" Audrey yelled.

Aletta held up her hand, silencing Audrey's yelling.

"I have gotten to know Mal very much since the day she arrived, so I can tell she is no danger to our Kingdom. I would have known if she had planned anything to take us down, my magic is advanced enough for that." Aletta said. "You should not judge someone when you do not know them, you let your jealousy for Lady Mal, and your anger & hatred for her mother's past deeds bias you. During your sentence, you must find a way to see everyone through another light, do you want to return to your former life at your mother's court."

The crowd held their breaths, all wanting to know how Aletta was going to punish Audrey.

"Until that moment comes, you are stripped off your title and you shall live without any possessions on the streets on _the Isle of the Lost_!"

There was no uproar, only silence as Audrey was lead out of the room.

Everybody had respect for the Princess's just sentence.

No one dared to speak against her.

After all, she was the Queen of Heroes and Princess of Destiny & Fate, and they were the heroes of their fairytales.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

* * *

 **Aletta's clothes in the court hall:**

 **Dress:** **2015/08/gold-prom-dress-golden-girls-rule/** **(** **4th picture)**

 **Body jewelry:** **www . americanpearl golsout seape 2 . html**

 **Tiara:** **www . fairytale bridal tiara store / gold_tiaras . html** **(first tiara)**

 **Shoes:** **nl . pinterest maanssic / stuff-to-buy /** **(the most simple pair of shoes, which is not the one with the ring around the biggest toe)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 15:**

 **The Happily Ever After**

 **Part I: Coronation Afterparty  
**

* * *

 **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

It was Ben's Coronation Day.

After the mourning, there was finally some happiness around the land.

Audrey had been send off to the Isle of the Lost with the black limousine the four ex-villain kids had come with.

Mal was standing near the wall, watching people dance around the ballroom.

For this day's occasion, Evie had designed a formal strapless light purple ball gown with quite a full skirt for her.

Mentioning Evie, she was dancing with Carlos at the moment, dressed in a poofy strapless dark blue ball gown with loads of ruffles and silver lining on the top.

"Mal, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked.

Mal turned her head to see Aletta, who was wearing a beautiful deep golden gown with a full skirt. The dress looked like her mother's old one, only more modernized and more to Aletta's taste.

"I'm fine Aletta, thank you for asking." Mal replied.

"Then, don't just stand here. Ben is waiting for you." Aletta told, taking Mal's hand with a smile.

Mal smiled back as she followed Aletta.

Ben was in a conversation with Duchess Aurora when the two of them arrived.

"Ah, Lady Mal, just the person I wanted to see." Aurora said, a kind smile on her lips.

"Really? Why do you want to see me?" Mal asked.

Aurora cleaned her throat before telling Mal: "Well, since I do not have any Heir anymore, I wish you to be my Heiress."

Mal was absolutely stunned by the request Aurora made.

"A-a-are y-you sure?"

Aurora nodded. "You have proven to be a nice young lady who has more manners than my daughter ever had. At least you can see someone's heart, which I don't doubt you have learnt from Princess Angeletta herself."

Mal started to smile. "Thank you for your confidence in me, I'm absolutely flatterered."

"So, what is your answer?"

Mal bit her lip. "I think I'll... accept your offer."

Aurora started to smile. "Than I shall make the proclamation tomorrow, letting everybody know."

When Aurora had gone, Ben took Mal's right hand.

"You made a good choice." Ben told, kissing her knuckles.

Aletta chuckled. "I'm going back to find Jay, I so hope he hasn't been dragged into a conversation with our father."

When Aletta was gone, Ben took Mal's other hand.

"Would you like to dance with me, Lady Mal?" Ben asked.

Mal laughed. "Of course, Prince Benjamin."

Ben smiled with exclusive happiness as he dragged Mal onto the floor, leading their dance.

They danced nearly the whole evening until their feet got sore.

* * *

The next day in South Riding.

Duchess Aurora stood on the plateau of the entrance to her castle Auroria Priory.

People of important newspapers were standing before her, camera's flashing.

Aurora cleared her throat before she spoke. "As we all know, my daughter has been send away to the Isle of the Lost to learn her lessons."

Murmurs from the crowd was heard, but Aurora didn't mind them.

"Since that moment, I have been without a suitable heir to take over my position for when I formally resign."

There were loud protests at that.

"Not everybody may agree, but I know my time as Duchess will run out, and I cannot leave you people without someone who'll lead you."

Agreeing shouts silenced the protests.

"So I have chosen to adopt someone, someone everybody is already familiar with and who will be an amazing leader with the right guidance."

More whispers joined the noises.

"And I have chosen, a redeemed child of a villain, Lady Mal Mauvais."

* * *

 **I hope the chapter satisfies you.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen next? Sure, I have the main events planned, but not the events on the side lines.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_

* * *

 **Evie's dress: w w w . new quin cean era dresses ball-gown - strapless - dark -blue - floor-length - organza - ruffles-puffy - sweet - 16- gowns- g2549 . html**

 **Aletta's dress: w w w . new quin cean era dresses 2015 - most-popular - sweetheart-sequined - quinceanera - dresses-in-gold-g3988 . html  
**

 **Mal's dress: w w w . ali express item / 100-real-light-purple -beading -ball-gown -cosplay-medieval -dress- Renaissance-Gown -queen-Victorian- Marie-Antoinette/ 32433927721 . html**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 16:**

 **The Happily Ever After**

 **Part II: Arrangements of the Future  
**

* * *

 **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta Bête - Amy Lee  
**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Bête - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

In the time of a few days, the peace had returned to the streets of South Riding.

The main population had accepted the fact of Maleficent's redeemed daughter as their future Duchess.

Sure, there would always be people who didn't like an 'ex' villain, but the older Duchess did need an heir that would take over her place one day. So why not a redeemed villain kid who might be the next Queen too?

* * *

Mal was sitting in the Grand Garden of the castle, reading a book about the fairytales of several heroes. She was wearing a long loose purple dress for casual times and her hair was loosely braided down her back.

"Mal!" someone called.

Mal looked up to see Evie.

Evie had began a small clothing store in the outskirts of the city, a store that was apparently doing very well among all kinds of costumers.

Mal smiled. "Hello Evie, why have you come all way to here?"

Evie grinned. "I have something amazing to tell you!"

"Okay, tell up. What is so amazing that you had to come from Auradon City to Auroria?" Mal asked.

"You may not believe it, but Carlos is going to start a dog adoption centre!" Evie replied. "Oh, and I heard Ben plans on marrying you."

Mal's eyes wided. "Who told you that?"

"It was Ben himself. He stopped by once and told me to design a very special dress for you, as well as quite a new wardrobe of formal dresses." Evie told.

"Oh my goodness!" Mal yelled, she felt very happy and didn't know how to express it properly.

"Oh Mal, you'll be the most beautiful bride ever! I'll make sure of that!" Evie said.

Mal smiled. "Well, when he proposes, you and Aletta are the first ones to know!"

"Oh! I think Aletta will exactly know when..." Evie said with some sort of evil smile that left Mal confused.

* * *

"Are you sure she likes this?"

Aletta nodded. "Of course brother, I know her well enough to know such things."

Ben looked at the silver ring with small laid in green emerald gems in the golden box with his family seal, the ring he bought for Mal to propose to her. He sighed. "Jewellery for women is always a dangerous thing."

Aletta laughed. "That's understandable."

Ben groaned.

"So, when will you do it?"

Ben looked at the ring. "Tonight, at her inauguration."

Aletta rolled her eyes. "Actually, you should do it as soon as you reach her. If you wait that long, you may not be able to reach her!"

Ben glared at his sister. "Are you serious? I'm already nervous enough!"

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You two are in love with each other and that's clear for everyone who knows what true love is. If people can't see what's between the two of you, they're blind to the love that wins everything: true love." Aletta told.

* * *

Ben and Aletta arrived very early at the castle of South Riding due to Aletta's encouraging to do it much sooner.

"My nerves are really killing me now." Ben sighed as he stepped out of the car.

"Don't be crazy, you know Mal's however gonna say yes to you." Aletta said as she stepped out after her brother.

A guard approached them. "Your Highness, Your Majesty, we didn't expect you so soon."

"My brother has something to discuss with Lady Mal in private, that's why we're earlier." Aletta told.

"Of course, Lady Mal is in the Royal Gardens." the guard said. "Princess, if I may?"

"Of course." Aletta replied before turning back to her brother. "Good luck with the question." and she left with the guard to the main hall where all guests would be received.

Ben took large breaths as he walked to the gardens. He still knew his way from his time with Audrey.

As the guard had told, he found Mal in the garden on the bench near the old oak.

Mal looked up. "Ben, I hadn't expected you to come early."

Ben sat down next to Mal. "Well, my sister wanted to be early today."

"Guess she had her reasons for it." Mal said.

Ben took her right hand with his, pulling the box from his pocket with his other. "Mal, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead." Mal said.

"As you know, I've been in love with you for quite a time, and I'm longing for you more than I should." Ben confessed, gathering courage to ask his final question.

Mal blinked with her eyes, unsure what to think. "Where is this going?"

Ben finally opened up the box, revealing the ring.

Mal's face turned from questioning to surprised.

"My dearest love, my dear Mal, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Queen, ruling beside me till the day I'm old and grey?" Ben asked.

Mal got tears in her eyes, her expression turning happy. "Yes Ben, I will."

Ben placed the ring on Mal's right hand, kissing her knuckles.

From afar, Aletta was watching the scene together with Duchess Aurora.

"You brought them together, didn't you?" Aurora asked.

"I know it's Obvious, but I knew from the start that their souls were destined to be together or none would be happy." Aletta replied. "Their Prophecies told their Destinies, and as Princess of Destiny, I am to bring them together."

The Auradonian Princess walked back into the main hall, waiting for the events to begin. She knew how Destiny would play out now. If she hadn't acted on the Prophecies, who know what would have happened!

Aletta still felt sorry for Audrey, but she knew Destiny couldn't be earased in any possible way.

And that's just why she had to, cause no one else would have.

* * *

 **All right, next chap will be the last! Then I'll be finally done with this story!**

 **Does anyone have suggestions for child names?**

 **Please leave a review!**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Rebel Princess by Heart  
**_

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Years After, with the New Generation** **  
**

* * *

 **Be warned! This story contains an OC and lots of OOC characters. If you don't like this, don't start reading.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

 **Actors:**

 **Old Generation**

 _ **'Princess' Audrey Songeur - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane Fairy - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug Dwarfson - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie Shang - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Benjamin 'Ben' Bête - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Princess Angeletta 'Aletta' Bête - Amy Lee**_

 _ **Mal Mauvais - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie Royall - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay Farr - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos de Vil - Cameron Boyce**_ _ **  
**_

 **New Generation**

 _ **Crown Prince Alexander 'Alex' Bête of Auradon - Nick Robinson  
**_

 _ **Prince Zayden 'Zay' Bête of Auradon - Logan Lerman  
**_

 _ **Prince Skye Farr of Auradon - Jordan Bridges  
**_

 _ **Princess Violet 'Vio' Farr of Auradon - Natalie Portman  
**_

 _ **Princess Azure 'Az' Farr of Auradon -**_ _**Madeline Matar**_

 _ **Caspian Dwarfson - Sean Murray  
**_

 _ **Ruby Royall - Emma Watson  
**_

 _ **Leonora 'Nora' de Vil - Kristen Steward  
**_

 _ **Clarissa 'Clary' de Vil - Sacha Alexander  
**_

 _ **Joan Fairy - Angie Harmon  
**_

 _ **Charique 'Chari' Charming - Adèle Exarchopoulus  
**_

 _ **Augustus Songeur - Edward Akrout  
**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 _ **\- 24 YEARS LATER -  
**_

Auradon Prep hadn't changed much through the years, only that more kids had grown curious to the Isle of the Lost.

Villains were permitted in the more Southern parts of the land and even settled down to live there.

Yet the most still happened around the school itself.

 _*skip to story*_

The 18-year-old Princess Violet, the first born daughter of Princess Angeletta and her husband Jay, was walking through the hallways of the school.

Violet had a light tanned skin and curly black hair, looking very exotic compared to anyone else around the school. Her clothes were a dark shade of purple, sometimes with golden edges if she felt like it, but that was not today.

Today, Violet wore plain dark purple pants, a lighter blouse, blazer and a near black boots without heels that covered half of her under legs.

Violet was very much like her mother, and everyone knew not to mess with her. She was a strong independent woman with a feisty and fierce personality like her mother and athletically built like her father.

"Hey Vio!" a feminine voice called.

That was her sister, Azure, calling.

Violet turned to see her twin waving at her from the other side of the still empty hallway.

Azure had light blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was near hazelnut brown. As usually, the younger twin wore a knee-long sky blue dress with white lace edges and silver lining all over the dress. Her shoes had 3 inch high heels, also sky blue.

"Hey sis, you look happy." Violet greeted.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be if the musical is almost near?" Azure said.

Violet rolled with her eyes. "So, what is it going to be this year? Little Mermaid or Pocahontas?"

"Actually, it's gonna be Sleeping Beauty." Azure told.

Violet raised her eyebrow. "I thought that had been banned after Audrey Songeur had been sentenced to the Isle of the Lost."

"Well, aunt Mal decided to get the play ready as tribute to her adoptive mother Lady Aurora." Azure said.

"And you're hoping for the part as Aurora?" Violet asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course! Which girl wouldn't dream of playing a heroine? Well, everyone except for you, that is." Azure replied.

Violet rolled her eyes. "And just as always, I'll be playing the villain. That's Maleficent for me this year then."

"Good luck with that!" a male voice said.

The girls turned their heads, seeing their 20-year-old cousin Zayden walking up to them.

Zayden wasn't someone traditional either. He may be a Prince, but he only wore black leather and silver chains, appearing like a true bad boy.

His purple hair and poisonous green eyes didn't help shaking off the bad boy image either.

"It's always the same song, just acting all evil and mad." Violet said, shrugging her shoulders. She did have her mother's talent for acting, it was something she'd loved ever since she saw her first musical at the age of 4. It was how she grew into playing multiple personalities, but she liked the villains most.

"They say our grandmother is the hardest of them all, let's see how you do it." Zayden said.

The three walked through the empty hall, still talking.

"Remember the last person who had to play Maleficent? That girl was absolutely awful!" Azure commented.

"There was no one else who wanted the role. It seems only mother had luck at playing Maleficent when she was in school." Violet told.

In a flash of gold, someone ran past them.

It was the 16-year-old Charique Charming, the very shy daughter of the psychotic Chad Charming.

"What's up with her?" Zayden asked.

Violet shook her head. "She's always been like that. Remember that her dad is in an insane asylum?"

Zayden got a look of guilt on his face. "Whoops, didn't think about that."

Chad Charming had gone crazy after Charique's birth, it was the reason Charique had grown up with her grandparents Cinderella and Prince Charming. She could only go to the institution twice a month since it wasn't safe for anyone to see her father.

"Next time, think about someone's situation." Violet advised.

"Well, I better search for my brother, coach Farr will go mad if we aren't on time for practise this time!" Zayden said before leaving the girls.

Zayden's twin brother Crown Prince Alexander, better known to everyone as Alex, wasn't someone that was always on time. Through he had responsibility as the Crown Prince of Auradon, he disliked all the duties that came with the crown.

Alex was a near carbon copy of his father, King Ben, but he had his mother's personality of before she came to Auradon. He wasn't a bad kid, he just didn't like the rules. But what teen doesn't?

Violet opened the left door to the auditorium as Azure opened the right one.

"So, when are the auditions? And who put the script together?" Violet asked.

Azure smiled. "Leonora and Clarissa did that, and I believe the auditions are next Friday after school."

Violet smiled, she remembered Leonora and Clarissa quite well.

Their father, Carlos de Vil, was a good old friend from her own dad, so they came over regularly.

It seemed both girls had inherited their mother's passion for writing and their father's sense of calming animals.

Clarissa had her father's white hair with black roots, wearing the colours of black, white and red. She was not a girly girl, she rather liked to bash around with ripped clothing on the Isle of the Lost.

Leonora had a more Chinese appearance, which she'd inherited from her mother Lonnie. She mainly wore blue and pink in Chinese style clothing.

"I have to talk to Joan, see you later sis!" Azure said before walking over to the black haired Joan Fairy, the daughter of their Headmistress Jane.

Violet just went through the auditorium, taking the exit to the sport fields behind the school.

"Vio? What are you doing here?" a blue haired girl in a dark blue dress-like tunic with black pants underneath and an apple pendant around her neck that reached her waist.

"Hi Ruby, I'm just out here for some fresh air. What about you?" Violet asked.

"I've been thinking about the musical lately, I just don't know if I should even try for a role." the bluenette, Ruby, replied.

Ruby was 18, just like Violet, but she was more insecure than anyone thought she'd be. Ruby was an analyser, she carefully thought about things more then twice to be sure of a decision.

"Ruby, it's not that bad if you don't play in one." Violet said as she sat down on the grass beside her friend.

Ruby sighed. "I know, it's just that everyone is always jumping up to play a role while I'm still trying to think about if I want and what I want."

"Not everyone is so careful thinking as you. They might dismiss you for it, but it's your strong point. You know that when you decide, you make the right choice for life." Violet said, encouraging her friend.

"I just wish I was more like you, you are everything everyone wants to be!" Ruby told.

Violet laughed. "Even I too have my flaws, I just don't really show them."

"Flaws? You?" Ruby asked.

"I can be really mean, but I keep those mean opinions to myself to not hurt anyone. Mom told me how to hide my flaws from public, so no, I'm not perfect either." Violet replied, a serious gaze on her face.

"Girls!" a male voice called from the forest.

Both Ruby and Violet turned to their gazes to the edge of the forest, seeing Violet's 19-year-old brother Skye running up to them.

Skye was just as athletic as their father, but his looks didn't actually tell much about his parentage. Skye's eyes were dark brown, as was his hair, and his skin was very lightly tanned, even lighter as Violet's skin colour.

"What's up with you Skye?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall man.

Skye laughed. "Nah, just looking at how Caps is struggling with his pants."

Ruby glared at Skye. "What did you do to my brother?"

Skye held up his hands as to confirm innocence. "I did nothing but place a tighter size in his closet."

"Skye!" Ruby called out.

Violet just laughed, she knew how much Skye loved to pick on Ruby's older brother Caspian Dwarfson.

Caspian Dwarfson was know as a nerd around the whole school, always having an A+ in Chemistry and being great with computer hardware and software. In that area, Caspian was just like his father Doug.

The only thing that set father and son apart was Caspian's slight taste for fashion, which he had from his mother Evie.

"Guys, Tourney practise is gonna start soon, shall we go and watch?" Violet suggested.

"I'll come after I get this brat's arse." Ruby replied as she stood up to run after Skye who had ran back into the forest.

Violet sighed and shook her head, also standing up. She wiped off the dirt from her clothes before going to the Tourney practise fields.

 _ **\- THE END -**_

* * *

 **This is the end...  
**

 **Please leave a review!**

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


End file.
